Immortal Beloved
by wereleopard
Summary: Cordy's life takes an unexpected turn. Can she ask her old friends for help or is it just the new ones that can instead
1. Default Chapter

Crossover: Angel/Highlander and eventually Buffy.

Pairing: Cordelia/haven't decided yet

Rating: PG

Summary: Death is not always the end of something it could be the step into a new life, one that was not expected. (ok this summary totally sucks)

Spoilers: Angel up to your welcome and not sure about Highlander you just need to know the characters Duncan, Amanda, Joe and Methos.

1?

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own it I don't I also don't own anything to do with Highlander I am poor and not making any money from this.

Feedback: Yes please this is the first fic I have written in a long time

IMMORTAL BELOVED Chapter One 

The end and the beginning.

A man in a long black cloak looked over the bed of a beautiful young woman. This was one of the times that it was going to be so easy. He was old enough so he could sense the pre-immortals and all he had to do was kill them and then they became immortal and before anyone knew it he took their heads. He had been at this so long now and he was tired of the chasing the immortal and then the big battle their had to be an easier way and yes he knew that he was breaking rules of fairness but what did he care he wanted to be the one left standing. He still did the odd battle just to keep up his fighting skills otherwise in the end the other immortal would be a better swordsman so all this planning would have gone straight out of the window.

Adam Pierson made his way through the hospital he hated this ever since Alexa died. The noise came into his head and he stopped and turned around looking to try and figure out where the other immortal was and most importantly was he or she after him. A nurse screamed from one of the rooms and he ran straight for it he pulled the nurse from the room and ran in and there standing in front of him was a man who plunged a knife into the woman's chest who lay on the bed.

The man turned suddenly stared at Adam and then ran at the window and jumped out. Adam was lucky that the nurse had just seen the man holding the knife and not him sticking into her chest. He rushed to her side as she took in a gulping breath, the first breath of being reborn. He had to get her out of her before anyone came in, before he family could come and find out. Adam felt the rush of another immortal near by. _This is getting ridiculous he thought._ Turning around a doctor walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Hi I am Doctor Roberts." He said holding out his hand.

"Adam Pierson" Adam replied taking his hand.

"What happened?"

"I interrupted and immortal who new she was a pre-immortal he killed her and was waiting for her to come back so he could take her head. I have to get her out of her he will be back for her and she has no way of being able to defend herself." Adam explained.

The Doctor nodded. "Very well I will phone the family and let them know she died and never woke up."

"Never woke up?" Adam asked curiously.

"She was brought in her months ago in a coma and never regained consciousness."

"Thank you Dr Roberts"

"Just make sure she lives and gets some training." The doctor ordered.

Adam nodded. "If I don't do it I know someone who will he is a regular boy scout."

"I'll leave you to well try and explain it to the young lady she looks like she is coming around." The doctor nodded towards the bed.

"Owww " a feminine voice mumbled from the bed. "Can someone give me a painkiller please?"

Big brown eyes in a beautiful face stared up and Adam just for a moment he stopped breathing as he stared at her. Her eyes suddenly looked suspiciously at him until and image filled her head of him and others helping her. She looked up towards the ceiling.

"Oh just great can you get any more vaguer" she muttered.

Adam looked up at the ceiling with her wondering with whom she was talking to. "Umm Hi do you know who you are?" he asked carefully.

"Of course I do but who are you?"

Adam shook his head. "Adam Pierson I am trying to find out if you have amnesia or not and what was the last thing you remember."

"Cordelia Chase formally from Sunnydale and now LA I remember everything until I went into slumberland and I may tell you one day if I trust you and well I want to. Are you a doctor?"

He shook his head. "Uhhh no but Dr Roberts said I can take you away from and I think we better hurry." He said glancing around the room.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Well I have a lot to tell you and not sure if you will believe it but I can't tell you here someone tried to kill you." And he pointed to the hospital gown she was wearing.

"What again geez." She replied calmly.

"Again?" He sighed Adam really didn't have time for this. He felt the noise in his head and so did Cordelia she turned to him as he turned to the door it opened and in walked Dr Roberts.

"Hello Cordelia I am Dr Roberts I brought you some clothes so you can leave with Mr. Pierson he will explain everything to you."

"Well he better and soon." She mumbled as she walked into the bathroom and got changed.

"I've told a Mr. Angel that she died and that she never woke up."

Adam nodded and watched the Dr leave and close the door quietly behind him.

"Well lets go then and I am going to be really annoyed with you, the Doctor and the PTB if you are not here to help me."

"The PTB?" Adam asked he was supposed to be confusing her not the otherway around.

"So what do you need to tell me?" She asked while they walked to the elevator it was late at night and this was a private hospital so there were not many people around.

"Your immortal." He whispered into her ear.

She turned and glared at him. "Oh god you haven't made me a vampire have you because I am gonna stake you arse if you have."

The 5000 year old immortal stopped and looked at her _Ok he didn't expect this_. "Well I have done anything to you I am trying to help you and you are not a vampire why on earth would you think that."

"Because the only ones that come to like being immortal that I know of are demons or vampires."

"Well don't worry you are neither I will tell you when we get somewhere more private."

TBC


	2. Revelations

Immortal Beloved

Chapter Two

Revelations.

Adam snuck her out of the hospital as fast as he could and took her to the hotel room he had been staying out while in LA. Cordelia looked around. "Not bad I've lived in worse, a lot worse." She shuddered at the memory of her first apartment in LA, cockroach infested, dirty, sometimes running water. It was a nightmare.

"So what would you like to know?" He asked as he sat down and indicated for her to do the same.

"Ok I am not a vampire or a demon," she then added quietly. "No more than I was before anyway."

Adam turned to her looking at her suspiciously. "What did you say?" he asked.

"You tell me your secrets and I'll tell you mine." She said with a smirk.

"How do you know I have anymore?" he asked.

"Oh come on there is something everyone has something." She said laughing.

He smiled her laugh was infectious there was just something about her that he couldn't help but like.

"Maybe one day. Ok back to the serious stuff your life from now on is not going to be ummm normal." He watched worriedly how she would react to this and was surprised when she started to laugh.

"What my normal or everyone else's?" she asked him. "Just tell me already."

"Well you are immortal the only way you can die is for someone to take your head. You are now part of the game; there can be only one. Many immortals will now be after your head."

"Better than just my eyes I suppose." She mumbled Adam turned to her. "Sorry please carry on."

"You have to train with a sword and its best not to let people know you are immortal some can't deal with it." Adam said sadly

"Oh my god Angel I have to see him and let him know I am ok." She watched as Adam looked down. "Ok what is it?"

"Uhhh Dr Roberts told a Mr Angel that you had died and never woke up."

"He did what?" She screamed didn't they know what it would do to him, of course they didn't they had no idea he was a brooding vampire. "I have to let him know I can't let him think I am dead. I just can't"

"Maybe in 6 months you can go and see him once you are trained." Cordelia was about to argue when that pain pulsed stronger in her head. Adam picked up a sword and went to the door.

"Hey its me" said the voice from beyond it.

Cordelia watched interested in what was going on maybe she could pick up some clues.

"McLeod just the immortal I want to talk to" Adam said grinning.

McLeod entered and saw the young woman sitting on a chair.

"Cordelia Chase I would like you to meet a friend of mine Duncan McLeod. Duncan Cordelia needs someone to train her."


	3. Finding Out

IMMORTAL BELOVED Chapter 3 Finding Out 

Duncan stared at his friend. "Why don't you train her?"

Adam grinned at him. "How about we both do it."

"How about you both stop talking about me as if I wasn't here. Angel trained me with a sword before umm I went into a coma."

"An immortal stabbed her why she was in her coma and was going to take her head as soon as she awoke as an immortal. I think we better start training her straight away." Adam explained.

Duncan nodded in agreement. "So why was your friend teaching you how to sword fight." He asked curiously.

"To uhhh defend myself." Cordy replied carefully.

"Look we have to start trusting each other." Duncan said.

"Ok you two first tell me about yourselves."

"I am Duncan McLeod from the clan McLeod I was…"

"Hold it only the bases please not your whole life story." Cordy interrupted.

"Ok I am immortal and over 400 years old." Duncan finished quickly.

"Gee never meant anyone quite as old as you I thought 250 years was old but." He mind went to Darla. "Ok I did meet someone who was 400 the less said about her the better."

"They were immortals?" Adam asked.

"Well not like you anyway." She replied.

"Then what do you mean?" Duncan asked.

Cordelia sighed. "They're vampires."

"Vampires" Duncan replied skeptically.

Adam grinned at him. "I've met a couple not nice people umm vampires."

"Well duh most aren't you get a few exceptions though, like Angel."

"Angel?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah he is a vampire with a soul he helps people he is umm was my boss and best friend." Cordy said with a big smile, which fell when she realised she might never see her brooding boss again.

"So you have dealt with vampires before." Adam asked.

"Yeah I'll tell you what I will tell you my secrets if you tell me yours" She told Adam.

Duncan watched Adam curiously was he going to tell her who he was.

"Ok deal but you first I have to see if you are interesting enough for me to spill my life story." Adam goaded her.

Cordy grinned. "Ok I was from Sunnydale home of the hellmouth I was attacked pretty much weakly by a vampire of some kind or something else equally unusual. Uhhh you can keep this a secret right?" she asked cautiously.

"Of course we have had to keep who we are a secret." Duncan answered.

Cordelia nodded. "Of course, sorry, well a lot of this wouldn't have happened if I had not been dragged into the company of crybuffy umm sorry Buffy the vampire slayer, the chosen one etc and so forth she is stronger and all that so she can kill the vampires and then had this great big tragic romance with Angel and she sent him to hell."

Adam watched her carefully. "So school was dangerous for you."

"We were lucky to live from week to week. I had a boy who brought his brother back from the dead and they wanted to put my head onto a body of a girl they had made and they used different parts."

Duncan's face paled. "You're kidding."

"Nope and I dated the biggest loser Xander, he cheated on me I found them and ended up with a rebar through my stomach, my parents had to leave cause the tax man was after them and I ended up in LA and Angel saved my life."

"Is there a lot more to this story?" Adam asked and Duncan glared at him.

"Ok Doyle had visions from the PTB that showed Angel who needed help, he kissed me when he was giving up his life and passed them onto because Doyle was half demon he could survive I was dying so I gave up a life of being rich and famous and became part demon. Not sure if I still am but if I glow we know I am. But some recent events I am not ready to talk about yet." She shrugged her shoulders.

"An interesting life you have led Cordelia. Ok my real name is not Adam Pierson, now this you can't tell anyone everyone would be after my head. My name is Methos and I am the oldest immortal alive I am over 5000 years old." Methos told her.

Cordelia laughed thinking he was joking and when she turned and looked at Duncan he nodded.

"Oh my god." She paused and grinned. "Looking good for your age old man."

Duncan laughed as he watched Methos' face fall.

They headed into a room, which had no furniture and plenty of room to practice.

Duncan looked at her. "I do have lots of questions for you but we have plenty of time but what is the PTB."

"The Powers That Be, they send visions of people in trouble they used to be like migraines but with pictures I feel what the victim is feeling but now I sometimes float or my eyes turn white. If I get one I have to let Angel know. I am going to have let him know I am alive. I won't let innocent people suffer." Cordy said stubbornly.

Duncan and Methos looked at each other and nodded.

"Ok you can call but for the moment don't let them know where you are we need to train you just for a bit. Give us some time." Duncan pleaded.

"Ok" Cordy went over to the phone and dialed Angel's mobile from heart. "Hey Angel it's Cordy."

TBC


	4. A Dream Come True

Sorry this is short but I just wanted to do a short part on Angel finding out about Cordy being alive and now back to our original broadcasting.

Immortal Beloved Chapter 4 

**A Dream Come True**

Angel sat alone in his office the others had gone; each of them had their own ways of dealing with the death of Cordy. But for Angel it was as if he had lost the best part of himself. When she was in the coma he still had the hope that she would come out of it and they would be together he realised that he didn't tell her he loved her although she knew it, they both did and life, destiny, fate or whatever you wanted to call it drove them apart. He knew deep down that their love would have been one forever, no one knew him like she did. What was he going to do without her?

His mobile phone started to ring in his pocket, he pulled it out and looked at it the number was one he did not recognize.

Putting it to his ear. "Hello." His face froze and paled even more than usual.

The door opened and in walked Wesley, Gunn, Lorne and Fred they all decided that they could not leave their friend alone not at a time like this when he had lost the person he depended and loved most in this world.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Angel asked his voice getting angry. His friends stood opened mouth worried by what was going on. "She's dead don't pretend to be her."

Wes and the others realised that someone was on the phone and they assumed pretending to be Cordelia.

"Prove it? You want to prove you are?" Angel's voice was getting quieter and he sat there and just listened. Tears falling down his face. "Why did you leave me?" He whispered. "Come home. What do you mean you can't?" Angel stood and started to pace from one side of the room to the other. Anger getting the better of him when suddenly he stopped and looked down at the phone that he had pulled away from his ear. He looked up at his friends. "It was Cordy, she told me stuff that only she knew. She something has happened to her not to worry and that if she gets a vision she will and also that as soon as she can come back she will." Angel's face was a picture of confusion.

Wes turned to the others. "Gunn get down to the hospital and find the Doctor that told us about Cordy. Fred take Angel's phone and see if you can find out where the number is from. I'm going to get Cordy's medical records and look through them maybe there is something there. Lorne stay here with Angel." Everyone nodded and headed off in different directions they had a mission, it was to find out if it was really Cordy and what had happened? And why couldn't she come back to them now.

If Angel had a heartbeat it would have burst straight through his chest by now he was confused about what was going on and how he was feeling on one hand he was overjoyed that she was alive and he truly hoped it was her but on the other he was so damn angry at why she couldn't come home. If there were a problem they all would help her, he would help her just like always. Angel did not like being left in the dark.

TBC


	5. Truths and Love

IMMORTAL BELOVED

Chapter 5

Truths and Love

Cordy shook her head as she put the phone down, she could see Angel clearly in her mind as if he were standing right in front of her and his eyes, staring straight through her, she could look in them forever, maybe she could or did he only think he loved her because she was mortal and eventually he could move onto someone else. Cordy needed advice she had to talk to someone older and hopefully wiser. The first person she trusted since this had happened.

"Methos" she called out at the top of her lungs.

Suddenly a tall man with brown eyes and hair ran into the room. "Cordy I don't think they heard you in England." He asked her sarcastically she knew that his true identity was supposed to be a secret otherwise everyone would be after his head, all the immortals would want to be the one who took Methos' head the oldest immortal. Cordy looked down bashful, a playful smile around her mouth, she would have to remember that she didn't want anything to happen to her friend.

"Methos could you truly love a mortal and then suddenly find out she was immortal would the feeling still be the same?"

Methos stared at her his face blank; he was trying to sort out his thoughts. "If you love someone it is for who they are not how long they live." The immortals eyes fell to the ground as he tried to stop the tears from forming and showing her a weakness,

Cordy watched him and her heart broke something had happened and she had brought up the memories of it that was the last thing she wanted to do, they were friends and she didn't want to cause him any pain. "I'm sorry Methos I didn't want to upset you." She went over to him and pulled him into her arms, he wrapped his around her waist and held her tightly, Methos knew that Cordy was in love with Angel but he couldn't help having feelings for this young woman, she was so full of life and she cared so much it was written all over and her and of course her blunt honestly, the way she said things as she thought them. Tact was definitely not her strong point.

"It's ok Cordy I met a woman but she died. So why are you asking me this odd question out of the blue?" What had happened on that phone call? Why was she insecure about the vampire's feelings?

"I just wondered if Angel could love me when he finds out I am immortal he spent a long time with a woman but did not love her, yes he was Angelus at the time but you know and the first person he truly loved with Buffy and I am no Buffy she is stronger and faster and everything he needs."

He could see the pain in her eyes, he could still see that she felt second best in Angel's eyes as much as she fought it; this feeling was still buried there. "And what about Cordelia Chase?" he asked Methos wanted to show her what an amazing person she is.

"What about her?" Cordy muttered feeling a little down.

Methos reached out and placed his fingers under her chin so she had to look at him in the eyes. "Well what I see is and ex-cheerleader, a may queen and bait. I see someone who survived what ever was thrown at her, whether it is the loss of money, of a friend. A woman who received painful and deadly visions to help others, who gave up a life of stardom for a friend, who gave up her humanity. To me that sounds an amazing woman. Almost perfect in fact the only problem is she's mortal." He paused and then grinned. "Oh but you're not now, well you are perfect and I am the oldest immortal alive 5000 years of seeing woman I am an expert so don't argue."

Cordy smiled at him. "Thank you my friend." It was odd making new friends outside of Angel Investigation her usual friendships had not gone that well. She wiped away her tears. "So where is that Scot we have training to do and I am not going to wait forever. McLeod." She called out. "Get your immortal butt in here so we can train."

Duncan walked in with a grin on his face and two swords in his hands. "Here you go this should be perfect for you to use."

Cordy looked at the beautiful sword, Duncan had this sword made for her. She had no idea what she would have done without the two of them, how did a girl make some many amazing friends in 10 years most people would not find them in a lifetime. "Thank you Duncan it's wonderful."

"Well it's not an accessory, let's see what your vampire friend taught you." Duncan asked as he held his sword.

Methos sat down in a chair and watched ready to help make any adjustments that was needed to her fighting to keep her alive for a very, very long time.

TBC


	6. Princess of Thieves

Immortal Beloved Chapter 6 

Princess of Thieves

Methos sat on the ground watching Cordy and Duncan practice. She wasn't to bad, this Angel had taught her the basics very well and she moved so easily from one position to another with more time she was going to be a hell of a fighter, she could also deal with hand to hand and from she had said she was mean with a stake, so vampires beware. Methos mentally laughed at seeing a vampire bite her and killing her, he could just imagine the vamps face when he turned around and was staked by someone he just killed, talk about irony.

The three of them suddenly stopped as they felt the tingle in their heads. Cordy's head followed the direction of Methos and Duncan.

Cordy leaned towards Duncan. "Do you ever get used to that?" Duncan nodded and gave her a quick grin.

"Miss me darlings" said a feminine voice.

Duncan immediately put down he sword, Methos grinned. Cordy looked at them both they seemed to know this immortal and where not worried. She waited and soon a tall, short blonde haired woman walked in with a grin on her face. She went over and hugged and kissed Duncan and did the same with Methos.

Turning towards Cordy. "Well since these two aren't showing any manners. I'm Amanda." She said holding a hand out Cordy took it.

"Cordelia but please call me Cordy."

"So what's going on?" Amanda asked.

"Cordy's a new immortal and someone tried to take her head while she was in a coma."

Amanda frowned. "Well that's just wrong. So Duncan being the Boy Scout again."

Duncan smirked. "It wasn't me this time." As he looked over at Methos who just shrugged his shoulders. Amanda had a shocked look on her face.

"I know I know and as I have already said I spent all these years losing my conscience and he manages to find it."

Amanda's face fell ever so slightly. "I know what you mean."

"What's wrong Amanda?" Duncan asked worried about his friend and someone he truly loved.

"There's this guy." Amanda started and both Duncan and Methos groaned which made Amanda clam up.

"What you need is some shopping?" Cordy said grabbing Amanda's hand. "And you can give me some advice on the type of coats which would be best for me and my sword."

Amanda smiled, she liked this new immortal maybe she could teach her some things that the guys couldn't or wouldn't teach her. "That's a great idea Cordy let's go."

Duncan and Methos both rushed forward there were two reasons that they both did not think that this was a good idea the main one of course was the immortal after Cordy and the second was, well the thought of Amanda and Cordy together alone was terrifying what would Amanda tell her. Duncan had already been through this with one immortal, but Cordy's personality and attitude were already like the thief's.

"Amanda I don't think this is a good idea." Duncan said with Methos nodding in agreement next to him.

"Look we'll be fine won't we Amanda." Cordy said she was looking forward to this.

"Of course I won't let anything happen to her sweeties." She pinched both of their cheeks and the two men watched Cordy and Amanda walk away arm in arm and they both groaned wondering what the two of them were going to get up to.

TBC


	7. Amanda and Nick

** IMMORTAL BELOVED **

**Chapter 7**

**Amanda and Nick**

Cordy and Amanda wandered the streets of LA and spotted a small restaurant, it was quite and out of the way. They sat down and ordered their food and drinks.

"So what happened with this guy?" Cordy asked.

"Not much for small talk are you?" Amanda asked with a grin.

"Nope and I don't have much tact either."

Amanda laughed, "neither do I. We are going to get on just fine."

"So back to the conversation at hand."

Amanda sighed. "I met this guy, purely my accident. Well ok he and his partner were tailing me." She stopped as she saw the look on Cordy's face. "I'm a good thief, years and years and well years of practice. His partner died trying to protect me, trying to save my life. Well we just ended up in each other lives and Paris called but to cut a long story short he had been poisoned and I shot him."

Cordy looked at her with confusion clearly written across it. "I could sense that he was a pre-immortal and if you die from a poison he would just die and I couldn't let that happen. When he awoke again he was angry, I know he has been angry at me before but it was nothing like this, he told me that I should have told him, that it was not my decision to make if he wanted to be immortal or not and then he left. I haven't seen him since. I tried to find him and when I couldn't I just had to get away to escape and Joe told be Duncan was here with Methos and I thought I would come and join the party."

Cordy sat back and watched Amanda just for a moment. "I can see both of your points of view."

"You can?" Amanda asked sceptically.

"Yeah I mean an immortal is a huge life altering thing. I had no choice because I was in a coma and this immortal tried to take my head and I have lived all my life around things that are unusual so things like this are not a huge shock to me, but Nick who was a cop and then next thing knows he is immortal and he also finds out that you knew all the time and didn't tell him. So he is angry for keeping it from him. In your case you care about him, you care a lot but did not know how to tell him what he was and you didn't think he would believe you and then something happened, something unexpected and you did the only thing you thought you could. You didn't want to lose him. You'd rather he hate you forever then not be around at all." Cordy said as she watched the emotions playing across Amanda's face.

"How did you?" Amanda asked.

"People always under estimate me. I've been around and seen so many things in my life, things that most people could never imagine." Cordy said her eyes no longer at the present but going to the past.

"What happened to you?" Amanda asked.

"Now that is a long story." Cordy said with a sigh.

"I'm in no rush. Not going anywhere and you listened to me, now it's my turn to do the listening." Amanda said with a grin.

Cordy looked at her, smiled and nodded and she ordered more drinks for the two of them.

Methos was pacing to and fro; Duncan was tempted to join him. "What was taking them so long they had been out for hours. What could they be doing?

"Are you sure that it was a good idea in letting them go out alone?" Methos asked.

"I don't think it was a good idea at all but did you want to be the one to tell Cordy and Amanda that. I value my head and other things thanks." Duncan said.

Methos watched him for a moment. "True" he replied simply and then continued his pacing once again.

Amanda's face was full of amazement. "You went through all of that?" She asked.

Cordy nodded, it was nice to talk to another female.

"So do you still get the visions?" Amanda asked fascinated by Cordelia.

"No idea, haven't had one yet."

"So what happens now?" Cordy looked at her not sure what she was talking about. "With Angel I mean."

"I have no idea he was so angry on the phone, I just don't know what to do? He's going to try and involve himself in the fights when someone challenges me. I'm not sure if it's a good idea for me to go back. Maybe I can just phone through the visions."

"Men." Amanda muttered.

"I'll drink to that." Cordy said with a grin and as she took a mouthful see choked on it as soon as who she saw walk through the door. Amanda looked at Cordy and followed her gaze.

"Who's that?" She asked as she turned back and saw Cordy's pale face.

TBC


	8. Breaking Up Is Hard To Do

Sorry for the short chapter next one will be longer.

Immortal Beloved Chapter 8 

**Breaking Up Is Hard To Do**

Cordy's face fell as she saw Buffy, Willow and Xander walk in. She moved her body back behind the pillar hoping that they would not see her. Her face pale and eyes wide as she looked nervously at Amanda.

Amanda looked at her confusion was written all over her face. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Cordy shook her head, placing a finger to her lip and indicating for her to be quiet Amanda nodded knowing that she would find out what this was about sooner or later.

Buffy, Xander and Willow sat on the other side of the pillar and started to talk.

"So do you think Angel's getting better?" Willow asked softly.

"I think he is getting better, we are talking about so many things, a lot about Cordelia I was amazed how close they became." Buffy replied.

Cordy opened her mouth, but shut it quickly biting of any reply that would have come out and glared at the pillar wishing that the stare could go right through it and too them but she had promised Methos and Duncan that she would stay out of their way for the next 6 months and with everything that had happened she was not sure what to say.

"She changed a lot from what I saw and heard." Willow tried to explain and Xander snorted.

Cordy wanted to grab him and ring his neck and slap him around. She shook her head in annoyance.

"But I think that this is good for Angel and I." Buffy said her voice lifting.

Amanda reached out and grabbed hold of one of Cordy's hands and squeeze she could see her new friend pale at the one small sentence.

"Buff you kidding." Xander asked her.

"No I mean it we talk more, we talk about feelings and thoughts. We are actual friends and add that to what we meant and I think still mean to each other this could work it really could."

"What about Spike?" Willow asked softly.

"It's always been Angel you know that we were supposed to be together but we had to grow." The blonde said her voice now full of excitement.

Cordy's eyes teared up, she knew Angel loved her but would it ever been enough, would he had ever loved her as much as he did Buffy she didn't think so. One single tear fell from her eye and rolled down her cheek, her heart breaking into a million years.

Cordy and Amanda sat their holding hands and in silence until the Scooby gang left. It was only and hour but it felt like an eternity and the seer was starting to feel claustrophobic and all she wanted to do was run away and to keep going. Amanda paid the bill but kept her eyes on the young immortal.

"Come on. Let's go" The thief said. "They guys will be worried about us."

Cordy nodded and followed Amanda quietly. "I thought that he, that we." She waved her arms.

"Maybe he does, maybe she is wrong." The old immortal watched her carefully.

"You don't understand that is Buffy Summers the first and true love, soul mates." The brunette said with a sniff as she wiped the tears away.

"And you Cordelia Chase fight for him."

"Amanda I have just become immortal and I am a demon seer, oh and have an immortal after my head. Which some of it has happened recently I have to concentrate on keeping my head that is all I can do at the moment?"

Amanda nodded in agreement. "Fine and the three of us will help you."

She reached over and pulled Cordy into a hug. "Thanks Amanda what would I do without you guys."

"You'd loose your head, literally." And with that they both walked back home laughing but Cordy had lost something, she had lost her heart and a piece of her soul maybe in centuries to come she would get them back. But as she said to her friend she had to keep focused her training now was the most important thing.


	9. Not Much Time Left

Immortal Beloved 

**Chapter 9**

**Not Much Time Left**

Amanda and Cordy walked back to the apartment in silence the wind gently blowing, the blonde immortal kept sneaking glances across at the other woman this woman she had just met and immediately had liked. She wanted to reach out and help her and tell her that it would all work out, that everything would be fine but she knew that this was something the other immortal had to deal with by herself and things may not turn out ok but the three of them would be here for her when it was needed. They walked in and Duncan and Methos smiled at them glad that they were back but their smiles disappeared as soon as they saw Cordy's face and she walked straight past them into her room. Methos was about to follow her when Amanda took hold of his arm he tried to pull out of it and go after her when Amanda spoke.

"Don't," She said. "Cordy will be out when she's ready."

"What happened?" He asked his eyes still watching the door Cordy had walked through.

"That's up to her to tell you it's not my story. Just give her a little time."

Cordy collapsed on her bed her mind going over what had been said. Was it wishful thinking on Buffy's part? Or was it true that they were going to get back together? Her mind was full of confusion she wanted to run to the hotel and into Angel's arms and ask him she wanted to stay their cocooned wrapped up in that strong body and never leave. She stood up picked up a pillow and threw it screaming frustration getting their better of her, a million thoughts running through her mind all in one go. Amanda, Duncan and Methos ran into the room-worried looks on all of their faces wondering what was going on.

"Why can't I have a normal life? Why can I just have a little bit of normality just for once..?" Cordy never finished her sentence her head went back, her eyes rolled and became white and she started to float.

"Uhh what the hell is that?" Amanda whispered.

"A vision." Methos replied

Amanda looked at him and wondered if he were joking but both the men were concentrating on the floating woman, minutes passed and she finally landed back on the ground.

"We better step up my training." She said softly a sigh gently leaving her mouth; it was a noise of recognition and acceptance. Cordy knew what she had to do no matter if it was what she wanted to do.

Methos walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder what he wanted to do was pull her into his arms and protect her. He shook his head mentally what was he thinking they had only just met and he was having strong feelings for her already.

"He's coming after me and looks like he's not alone and they are going to attack the hotel in a couple of weeks he's building up a small army." Cordy said as she looked at them.

"How does he know where you will be?" Amanda was the first to recover and ask.

"I don't know he must find out my connection to Angel Investigations and here in LA there are so many demons and if you have the money you can build yourself an army. I better warn him and tell him that I'll be there to help." Cordy turned to go to the phone taking a deep breath to prepare herself for the inevitable confrontation that would happen but Amanda grabbed hold of her and stopped her from going anywhere.

"I'll phone I don't think you are ready to deal with him at the moment and when the time comes we'll be there we won't let you go there alone. We'll watch your back and if" She stopped and hoped Cordy understood that if this immortal took her head one of them would take his no matter the outcome he would not be alive Amanda just hoped Cordy will be she turned to Methos and Duncan and they both nodded in agreement.

"Thank you" The seer whispered her throat choked with emotion she knew that they would be there in things went bad and would deal with them in the immortal way she wrote down Angel's number and passed it across. "He won't be friendly. " She warned Amanda

Amanda nodded "I've dealt with difficult men before and with a smile she took the piece of paper and headed to the phone in the other room she really didn't want Cordy to overhear an argument and Amanda senses that there was going to be one.

Methos sat Cordy back down on the bed and Duncan moved to her otherside. "What happened?" Duncan asked he wanted to know to see if he could help, he looked over at Methos and corrected himself to see if they could help.

"I saw Buffy today but don't worry they never saw me. It seems that Angel may have already moved on or is it back. She said they were closer than ever and I don't know what to believe with everything going on maybe I should just let him go I can't put them in extra danger with this whole immortal thing it has nothing to do with them and I can't see them sitting on the sidelines watching me have a sword fight waiting to see if my head is going to be taken. They would try to involve themselves somehow."

"What do you want Cordy?" Methos asked he wanted to sooth her aching heart; he wanted to make it whole for her and take away the pain.

"I don't know, I really don't know everything is so confusing right now."

"Then don't make any decisions not right at this moment give yourself time." Duncan told her softly as he rubbed her back.

Amanda walked back in. "Well that was unpleasant." With a sniff.

Cordy stood up and went over to her. "What happened?" She asked Cordy hoped that Angel had not been too hard on her.

"Well he called me a few choice names and a kidnapper and that if he ever saw me he would kill me. I'm not sure he really believed me about you not being able to talk to him and that yes you were here of your own free will."

"That sounds like Angel. Well let's not waste time I'd better get a lot of practice in." Cordy squared her shoulders picked up her sword and headed towards the training room the other 3 immortals shrugged their shoulders and followed her.

TBC


	10. Confusion

Title: Immortal Beloved 8 and 9?  
Author: Wereleopard  
Email: PG  
Category: Romance/Crossover  
Angel/Highlander  
Title: Immortal Beloved  
Author: Wereleopard  
Posted: 31/05/05  
Rating: PG  
Email: Romance/Crossover  
Genre: Romance Angel/Highlander  
Summary: All of Angel and Highlander season 5. What happens when Cordy's life takes an unexpected turn, an unexpected twist, and she meets and unusual saviour. There is also a man trying to take her head.

Disclaimer: The characters in the Angelverse were created by Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. No infringement is intended, no profit is made I am just poor.  
Distribution: FSB if anywhere else please just let me know!  
Feedback: Yes please!ution: Sure go ahead just keep my details attached  
Feedback: That would be cool

Chapter 10

Confusion

Angel slammed down the phone almost breaking it; the others had come in as soon as they heard his voice rise in anger.

"Where the hell is she?" He shouted.

Buffy, Willow and Xander had just walked in after spending the afternoon out.

Wesley walked over and touched Angel on the shoulder. "What's going on?" He asked he knew that it was about Cordy.

"Some woman called Amanda phoned said she was 'a friend' of Cordy's." Angel muttered his voice full of disbelief.

"Why didn't Cordy talk to you?" Fred asked softly she hated to see Angel like this and she, just like all the others at AI, was missing Cordy so very much and they wanted her back.

"Amanda said 'She is not ready to talk to us but has had a vision and that Cordy and her new friends will come here to help. It seems that a man will come here with an army of demons in two weeks'." Angel said.

"Do you believe her?" Wes asked.

"I don't know why wouldn't Cordy talk to me? Why won't she see me?" Angel sunk to the sofa in the lobby and buried his head in his hands. Buffy walked over to him and laid a hand gently on his shoulder, slowly rubbing it. Angel looked up at her and she smiled, he could see the hope in her face and the love, it was a reflection of what she looked like when they went out together. He quickly shrugged her hand off and walked away. Fred came over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and he leaned into her, softly stroking her hair and whispering. "She'll be back, she will and we will be together again all of us."

"I know Angel." Fred replied her hand rubbing up and down his back.

Buffy looked away confusion and hurt written all over her face, why had he pulled away? She would need to speak to him when they were alone. She knew that he said he loved Cordy but they were best friends nothing more.

Willow watched her friends expressions she knew that Buffy wanted Angel back it was so obvious that Angel loved Cordelia and that he was lost without her. She wished that her friend could see that but Buffy was stubborn and the witch knew that this was not going to go easy for the slayer. But Willow would try and talk to her, see if she could make the slayer see what was in front of her eyes.

"Man we have to find out where Cordy is and if anyone has her against her will then we make emm let go." Gunn said his voice full of anger.

"I agree we find out where she is and then we get her back. She belongs with us." Wesley looked over at Angel.

Angel looked up the two guys then at Fred; she smiled and nodded her arms still holding him he smiled back at her. "Let's do it." He stood and the four of them went about the job of finding their missing friend. Buffy and the Scoobies just stood their staring not knowing what to do. Willow watched her friends and the AI gang; she stood up and walked over to Angel.

"I have my laptop maybe I could help?" She asked softly her voice barely above a whisper.

Angel looked up at her and suddenly he smiled, Willow sucked in a breath, it was stunning. He went to her and pulled her into his arms in a huge hug. "Thank you, that would be great go and sit next to Fred she'll tell you what you could do to help." Willow smiled back and nodded and wondered over to where the petite woman was sitting and soon she was her gaze was on the screen in front of her. Buffy stood rooted to the spot why had Willow done that? She couldn't get her mind around it but when Angel smiled she stopped thinking totally. Who knew that he could smile like that? Who knew he could look like that? It made her want him more, it made her want to bring out that smile herself and she would, the slayer was sure of her feelings and Angel was worried about his friend, but they would be together again he would come back to Sunnydale, his friends could visit if they wanted. Buffy felt at peace happier than she had for a while and now she was certain in what she had to do. She came to get Angel and they could be together again, Buffy had her doubts but now everything was clear. She sat and just watched him and smiled he was so graceful and strong he was like a panther sleek and smooth but with so much strength and power inside. You can feel the raw animal magnetism emanating for him she wanted to reach out and touch him her fingers itched for her to so but she could wait, Buffy was not sure how long but she could. The slayer fixed her gaze on her prey and waited.

Angel sat in the office reading through some of the paperwork Wes had given to him, he had this uncomfortable feeling he glanced up over the paperwork and saw Buffy staring at him, he sighed and looked down he was going to have to make her understand that things were different? That he was in love with Cordy? But they could wait the first thing he had to do was find her. He looked around and saw Gunn and Wesley using the phone and then there was Fred and Willow he was so glad when the witch asked to help with her ability with the computer it was going to be an asset. He shook his head and started to concentrate again.

TBC


	11. The Watcher

Title: Immortal Beloved  
Author: Wereleopard  
Posted: 31/05/05  
Rating: PG  
Email: Romance/Crossover  
Genre: Romance Angel/Highlander/Highlander The Raven  
Summary: All of Angel and Highlander season 5. What happens when Cordy's life takes an unexpected turn, an unexpected twist, and she meets and unusual saviour. There is also a man trying to take her head.

Disclaimer: The characters in the Angelverse were created by Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. No infringement is intended, no profit is made I am just poor.  
Distribution: FSB if anywhere else please just let me know!  
Feedback: Yes please!ution

Chapter 11

The Watcher

Cordy had been training for weeks, but it seemed like an eternity. It was a good thing that she was in shape with all the demon hunting otherwise she would be hurting from head to toe. She focused on the training nothing else; she didn't let her mind wander. There was a big battle coming and it was coming soon and for her she had to be ready for it.

Duncan, Methos and Amanda watched her as she went through her paces, she was good, very good and they hoped she was good enough to win if not, if her head was taken then the immortal that did it would not be leaving with his they had promised her and this was a promise they meant to keep.

Cordy looked up as she a buzz in her head the other three immortals held up theirs swords and they all froze with a gently knocking at the door.

"Mac it's Joe" A male voice said from the otherside of the door.

Duncan looked at the others confusion on his face, Joe wasn't an immortal but someone who was with him must be. He walked over to the door and opened it. Joe walked in followed by a tall, muscular, attractive man.

"Nick." Amanda whispered.

Cordy whipped around and looked at the female immortal and then turned back to the man she called Nick. Amanda had told Cordy all about what had happened and the demon-seer could see the attraction this one good looking man.

"Amanda, we uhhh need to talk." Nick told her.

"Yes we do but now is not the time, we have something big going on and we could use the help and afterwards if we both live we'll talk then, ok." Amanda wanted to run into his arms and just hold him but she couldn't not now not at this moment. "Nick Wolf I would like you to meet Duncan McLeod, Cordelia Chase." She turned and looked at Methos it was up to him if his real name was told, he nodded in agreement. "And this is Methos."

Nick had no idea who these people were but it was strange the way she had waited confirmation from the one called Methos before she mentioned his name. He wondered when he would be told what was going on.

"Nick we'll tell you on the way. This is not your fight if you want to stay away from it then that's fine it's your decision." Duncan said he turned to the others and nodded it was time to head to the hotel.

Cordelia stopped she could not move her body was frozen to the spot Angel her mind, body, heart and soul called out she was going to see him again after all this time. They stopped and watched her the confusion written all over her face Methos walked forward and took hold of her arm.

"You don't have to come." He whispered.

"Yes, Yes I do it is my fight and you can't interfere he's after me." Cordy muttered she squared her shoulders picked up her sword and headed out of the room ready to face her past and her future. Her heart screamed for her to run away but her mind told her there was one thing about Cordelia Chase she was not a cowered and she was not going to start now.

Hyperion Hotel

Buffy sat and watched Angel she had tried to get close to him, they had trained together and she had done everything she could, she gently touched his shoulder or arm, but he pulled away, she had tried to kiss him slowly leaning towards him but he pulled back and walked away, the slayer was getting frustrated and angry. What was wrong with him? She knew he cared about Cordelia but the Sunnydale High Bitch was not the be all and end all. She would get through to him she knew it. Buffy watched as he walked over to Willow, and there was another thing Willow was her best friend but she never spent much time with them she was doing all the researchy thing with the LA group they all seemed to have bonded and she even managed to get smiles from Angel which is more than she could do.

Angel growled he could feel Buffy watching him when would she give up? He turned to Willow and smiled the witch had been a great help and they had all become friends, she was welcome here anytime.

"Buffy's confused" The red head whispered.

Angel turned to her. "What?"

"She doesn't understand why you are not interested, she doesn't understand about Cordelia. I have tried to explain but she's not listening."

"It's ok Willow I just want Cordy back. Why wouldn't she come home? What the hell is going on?" The last question he shouted and everyone turned to him his eyes fell to the floor he had this gaping whole inside and only one person could fill it.

"Well Broody boy some wishes do come true." A feminine voice answered.

Angel's heart would have stopped if he had one; he was scared to lift his gaze, afraid that she would disappear if he looked. Slowly the vampire lifted his head and gazed into the eyes of his seer, of his best friend, of the woman he loved with every fibre of his being.


	12. Seeing is believing

Title: Immortal Beloved  
Author: Wereleopard  
Posted: 31/05/05  
Rating: PG  
Email: Romance/Crossover  
Genre: Romance Angel/Highlander/Highlander The Raven  
Summary: All of Angel and Highlander season 5. What happens when Cordy's life takes an unexpected turn, an unexpected twist, and she meets and unusual saviour. There is also a man trying to take her head.

Disclaimer: The characters in the Angelverse were created by Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. No infringement is intended, no profit is made I am just poor.  
Distribution: FSB if anywhere else please just let me know!  
Feedback: Yes please!ution

Hazel eyes met brown ones their eyes trying to convey the love they had for each other, how they had missed each other, words were not going to be enough, not now, not with everything that had happened. The whole room disappeared just leaving the two of them. Cordy's heart stopped, her breath was caught in her throat, and she was frozen to the spot. She wanted to run into his arms and tell him that it was ok and they would be together forever but the other part of her wanted to run away and never turn back afraid that he would reject her, that he had moved on with his life, that he and Buffy and got back together. Her palms started to sweat she rubbed her hands on the side of her long coat, she was afraid, afraid to move, scared that this might be a dream and any step forward it would disappear.

Angel couldn't believe she was here he didn't know whether to pull her into his arms and kiss her or shake the living daylights out of her for not coming home sooner. He looked her up and down taking everything in she was more beautiful then he remembered, their last kiss came into his mind he could still feel the taste of her on his lips, he had memorized the time they had together, hell him remembered all of them and when he lay in bed trying to sleep he would play them over and over again. He couldn't let go his heart wouldn't let him. Everytime he woke up his thoughts were of Cordy and Connor when they were a family and then he had to actually remind himself that Connor had a normal family now and was happy, he couldn't talk about his son with anyone else because no one remembered him and Cordy had died, left him and when that had happened he felt truly alone and it was something that he would never have gotten over, he had lost his best friend and the love of his life. Tears welled up in his eyes, she had died, his seer had left him at that moment he just needed to touch her to know that she was truly there in a blink of an eye he was in front of her pulling her to him, his strong arms wrapped around her so gently but securely she laid her head against his firm chest and wrapped her arms around his waist and they stood there together breathing in the scent of each over, feeling the peace and love fill them both and knowing that this was the place they were both meant to be finally after all this time they had both found, home. They felt complete, after all this time.

Buffy stood back her face frozen, emotionless but inside her heart broke. She thought that he would always be there, that after 250 years he fell in love with her and that there would be no one else, she knew it was selfish and that she had met, seen and loved other people but she couldn't help how she felt. She wanted to scream, to yell at him. But she didn't this was not about her. This was something he had to do and he would come back to her, she hoped.

Gunn, Fred, Lorne and Wesley stood there with smiles on their faces they wanted to rush up to her and hold just to make sure she was truly there but they would wait this was hers and Angel's time, it had been a long time coming and they were not complete without the other. Fred was jumping up and down from one foot to the other she missed Cordy and wanted to tell her she wasn't sure how long she could wait.

Xander and Willow turned and looked at Buffy even though there was nothing showing on her face they knew deep down her heart must be breaking. The knew that when she talked about her and Angel getting back together it was more wishful thinking on her part but they didn't want to ruin that dream for her, not then anyway, but now maybe they should have because the person she thinks she is still in love with is holding her high school nemesis so gently, tenderly and lovingly that is was obvious how they feel about each other and also since they have just stared and then held each other with nothing being said showed everyone how much the missed each other. Willow and Xander reached out and they took hold of Buffy's hands trying to help and give her comfort. They just hoped she was not going to say anything, now would not be the best time.

The immortals and the watcher stood their watching the reunion they saw this vampire with a soul pull the young immortal into his arms like she was the most precious thing he had ever seen and held her so gently afraid that if he held on any tighter that she might disappear like a puff of smoke and his arms and his heart would be empty again.

Angel pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Cordy." He whispered afraid that she would vanish. "We have to talk?"

She nodded. "Yes we do but not now, we will later." Cordy forced herself to pull out his arms. Her hazel eyes turned and she smiled again as soon as she saw the rest of her family.

Fred couldn't wait and longer and she ran to her friend and launched herself into Cordy's arms. Tears fell from their eyes as they held each other tightly; Gunn, Wesley and Lorne wrapped their arms around the two women. Angel watched them a smile appeared and took over his face as he reached over and wrapped his arms around as many of them as he could. And there they stood together, holding on afraid to let go. The family might not have been complete without Connor but they had their heart back that was the most important thing.

Buffy tightened her hold on her two friends hands, he had never smiled like that when they had been together. He had never been close to the Scoobies; they had never done the group hug. What made it different with these people in LA? They were also so different but they seem to complete each other. Buffy could feel the sadness in the pit of her stomach; she could feel the loss of Angel. She straightened her shoulders ever so slightly; she was not going to give in without a fight. They thought she had died, the grieved for her, so Buffy was going to give him sometime before they talked about their future.

The immortals smiled at each other; glad that she was back with people who cared and loved her it was obvious. Methos coughed trying to get their attention.

"I don't want to be a killjoy but don't we have a battle to fight and soon." He asked hating to part up Angel Investigations but they could celebrate afterwards when everyone was fine and hopefully Cordy still had her head. But they did have something's to try and explain.

The group pulled back and looked at each other with identical watery smiles on their faces. They stood away and everyone went further into the lobby and sat on the sofas, the floor or stood around waiting to hear what had happened.

Cordy looked around at the expectant faces. Oh this was going to be harder than she thought. "I'm immortal." She blurted out.

Everyone apart from those she arrived with stared at her not understanding what she meant.

"Cordy immortal." Wesley asked fascination covered his face.

She smiled at him and was glad that something didn't change. "Yeah uhh this immortal who is coming here the one from my vision he felt me in the hospital he is old and can feel pre-immortals and he stabbed me, he was going to wait for me to wake up and then take my head." She saw the shocked look on all of their faces. "That is the only way I can be killed is if someone takes my head. I am part of the game now and none of you and I mean no one." She glared at Angel to make sure he knew she was talking to him. "You can't interfere I have to fight them myself." Then she pulled out the sword that was in her coat. "That is why I haven't been here Duncan, Amanda and" she stopped as she was about to say Methos. "Adam has been training me." The three nodded to indicate whom she was talking about. That is Nick and over there is Joe he is a watcher for immortals."

Angel was trying to get his mind around Cordelia being immortal they could be together forever; he would not watch her grow old and die. She could be there for his shanshu. At that thought he frowned if that happened she would watch him grow old and die. He was starting to like this idea of becoming human.

Cordy watched his face as he frowned; she wondered what he was thinking about.

"So Cordy this immortal dude that you have to fight, you have to take his head and no one can help you." Gunn asked just to clarify things.

"Yeah I have to take his head." She stopped and turned towards the door the other immortals did the same and they all pulled out their swords. Everyone turned wondering what they hell was going on when a man walked in with sword in had and demons behind him.

"Miss Chase shall we get on with this." He asked her.

Angel walked forward Cordelia grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him back.

"You can't interfere Angel this is my fight." She explained softly to him.

"I can't lose you, not again." He said huskily.

"Trust me?" She asked him he nodded and stepped back knowing that if he did involve she would never forgive him but he had demons to fight so he could take out his feeling of helplessness on them. With the sword at her side she walked to the immortal and prepared herself for her very first immortal fight.

TBC


	13. The Fight

Title: Immortal Beloved  
Author: Wereleopard  
Posted: 31/05/05  
Rating: PG  
Email: Romance/Crossover  
Genre: Romance Angel/Highlander/Highlander The Raven  
Summary: All of Angel and Highlander season 5. What happens when Cordy's life takes an unexpected turn, an unexpected twist, and she meets and unusual saviour. There is also a man trying to take her head.

Disclaimer: The characters in the Angelverse were created by Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. No infringement is intended, no profit is made I am just poor.  
Distribution: FSB if anywhere else please just let me know!  
Feedback: Yes please!ution

N/B sorry the fighting is not very descriptive not very good at that

Chapter 13

The demons and the vampires that they immortal brought with moved out from behind him and attacked all the others in there it was free for all. Wesley and Gunn rushed to the weapons cabinet and passed out things as quickly as they could Fred took the crossbow and hid in a corner taking out Vampires as they moved past. Buffy and Angel were fighting hand-to-hand trying to keep them away until the others managed to arm themselves. Joe rushed over and stayed with Fred and kept an eye out pointing out the next vampire as soon as the one she hit exploded into dust he also made sure that no one could get close to her, he was being her extra eyes.

Duncan, Methos, Amanda and Nick all had their swords and were attacking the demons trying to get clear shots so they could take their heads; it was the only way to make sure. Xander and Willow both had stakes and jumped into the fight attacking the vampires, they were trying to get the numbers down as quickly as possible so they were not going to be overwhelmed by the number of demon and vampires that were there. Gunn had his axe and Wesley had a sword and they attacked the demons also trying to get clear shots. The lobby of the hotel was full bodies swarmed everywhere; the ground could not be seen. At the front entrance Cordy and the other immortal circled each other slowly waiting for the other to make the first move, hoping the other would make a mistake so this fight would be over. They stared at each other, the other battles far from their mind, all the could see was each other, nothing else mattered there was nothing but now and them. Cordy lifted her sword and brought it down, he easily deflected it, the sparks flew from their swords as they hit each other, the clanging of metal on metal as the two did the age old dance of a fight to the death, only one would be left standing, only one would be the victor and only one would have the quickening.

But deep in a dark corner hidden away no one saw this demon chanting over and over again wind start to blow around the lobby, he smiled and hoped this distraction would help them. He had used this before, so his fellow demons and vampires knew what to expect. "Every little bit helps." He whispered and started a new chant.

The battered and bruised bodies ached but they didn't stop, they didn't slow down as the vampires and demons began to thin out. It was getting harder to fight the vampires disappeared into dust but the demons their bodies just lay on the ground piling up all over the place, it was difficult avoiding them, trying not to trip over them and giving you opponent the upper hand.

Cordy and the immortal carried on with their fight and one by one the Scoobies, the immortals and the AI gang stood and watched the battle, their hearts in their mouths wanting to run and help their friend but couldn't the battle came further into the lobby and away from the door. No one saw Angel walk slowly to the door and watch his eyes fixed on the battle in front of him, just like the others he was eyes were glued and the waited with anticipation to see who the winner would be.

The older immortal stumbled as the back of his foot hit a demon Cordy took the opening she shoved the sword through his chest and quickly pulled out, she watched as he fell to his knees. She pulled back the sword and with one clean sweep she took it off his shoulders it hit the floor and rolled and then stopped, its eyes seemingly to stare at her. The wind whirled around the hotel, lightening started to flash.

"Get back." Methos shouted to everyone and watched as they all moved back as far as they could.

Suddenly the lightening hit Cordy all the windows shattered inwards covering them all in glass, bits of paper swirled all over the place. Cordy's body was shaking as the lightening hit her time and time one last jolt and she collapsed to the ground. Everyone stood there in amazement until laughing broke through everyone turned and watched Angel at the door laughing his head off.

"Angel man what's up?" Gunn asked confused by his friend's behaviour.

All of sudden Angel stopped laughing glaring at the Blackman he turned his attention to the seer who was still kneeling on the ground.

"Cordy, Cordy, Cordy." He said smoothly. Cordy's face paled she knew that tone, her eyes turned and she saw Buffy's face it had turned white. "Look at me when I'm talking to you. Watching you take his head was hot, talk about foreplay and my beautiful demon seer we will finish this." A masculine chuckle left his mouth. His gaze fell on Buffy. "Don't worry slayer I haven't forgotten about you." He winked and turned running out the door.

Buffy knew she should have staked him, should have done something but she was in shock her body wouldn't move looking around at the others, those that had met Angelus they seemed to be in the same state of shock that she was. But Buffy did notice the little demon trying to sneak out she rushed over and grabbed hold of him his feet leaving the floor and the slayer slammed him against the wall.

"What have you done?" She asked angrily.

The demon just smiled at her. "Bye, Bye soul and this time it won't be so easy to get back." Buffy released him he fell to the ground, she took hold of his neck and twisted it and the snap echoed through the room and then silence. No one knew what to say or do their worst nightmare had come back in the body of someone most of them cared about or loved. Sobbing soon echoed the all looked down at Cordelia as the tears streamed down his face.

"Angelus" She whispered her voice full of pain, it was a pain of her heart breaking and her soul being ripped apart.

TBC


	14. What Now?

Title: Immortal Beloved  
Author: Wereleopard  
Posted: 31/05/05  
Rating: PG  
Email: Drama/Angst/Romance/Crossover  
Genre: Romance Angel/Highlander/Highlander The Raven  
Summary: All of Angel and Highlander season 5. What happens when Cordy's life takes an unexpected turn, an unexpected twist, and she meets and unusual saviour. There is also a man trying to take her head.

Disclaimer: The characters in the Angelverse were created by Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. No infringement is intended, no profit is made I am just poor.  
Distribution: FSB if anywhere else please just let me know!  
Feedback: Yes please!ution

Chapter 14

Buffy turned and watched Cordelia cry Angelus was back but the first person he looked at was the ex may-queen, why the hell was he doing that and not fixated of the slayer. Buffy suddenly shook her head mentally what the hell was she thinking? She didn't want Angelus around for anybody.

Methos walked over and knelt beside the crying immortal. "So Angelus huh?"

She nodded and looked at him. "You have never met anyone who liked to play mind games like he does. Oh god we're in trouble." The fear was evident in her voice.

Buffy knew what it was like and knew that everyone here had a right to be afraid but the only way of killing Cordelia would be taking her head. Would Angelus really do that? She shuddered at the thought.

"Ummm guys" Willow spoke softly everyone turned to her. "Don't you think we should do some spells so Angelus can't get into any of our homes and since the hotel is his we better move out and quickly. Xander stood in between the witch and the slayer his two best friends. Their ultimate nightmare was back and this time they might not be able to get him back which left only one alternative. He glanced over at Buffy and knew by the look on her face that she had thought of the same thing.

Wesley nodded in agreement at Willow's words. "Gunn your place first and we'll end at Cordy's. Cordy phone Dennis and leave him a message so he does what he can to stop Angelus from coming in. I don't want any surprises." She nodded and pulled out the mobile phone from her pocket and walked further away into the lobby so all people could hear was the low mumbling of her voice. "Right grab your weapons and let's go. We do it together and never leave anyone alone especially not Cordy or Buffy."

Buffy looked at the new Wesley he had changed, the blood on his hands had changed him. He was not a watcher, he was not a wimp, and he now was a fighter, a soldier. She looked at Gunn, Fred and then back over at Cordelia that is what they all were now. It is what they all had to become to survive to live through the horrors that they did. Buffy had no idea what those horrors were no one had ever told her but she could see it in their eyes and the only other person who did know was Angel, which meant Angelus knew as well. All they had to do was wait, wait for Angelus to start playing his games just like he always did.

Cordy walked over and nodded. "Ok I've told Dennis. Are we ready?"

Xander looked confused. "Shouldn't we go and collect him. I mean if he lives at Cordelia's then Angelus can walk in and kill him." He looked confused when Cordy, Fred, Gunn, Lorne and Wesley started to laugh. He turned to Willow and Buffy he could see by the looks on their faces that they had no idea either.

"Dennis will be fine Xander and Angelus can't kill him as he is already dead." Cordy explained for the first time since this happened there was a true smile on her face.

"Dead? Vampire?" Buffy asked why was Cordelia living with a vampire and how come Angel and not staked him.

"Yep dead and no not a vampire. He's my ghost." Cordy said still smiling and liking the confusion.

"You have a ghost?" Willow asked not certain if she had heard correctly and the seer nodded. "Ohhh ok then." The witch had no idea what to say to that.

They all grouped together and piled into 3 cars and went to each other's apartments and a spell so that Angelus could not enter. Angelus had not been to Wesley or Gunn's place not that they could see anyway. Fred was going to stay with him, Xander was going to stay with Wesley and Buffy and Willow were going to sleep at Cordy's and that was where they were heading to. The apartment she had lived could not be rented or sold due to Dennis he kept scaring the tenants out and as soon as she had come back from her first death Methos and Mac phoned up and paid a deposit on it so once she was ready she would have her home back again. Cordy sat in between Methos and Duncan wringing her hands. She was glad that nothing had been left at her other friends apartments and she was hoping that there was nothing here either but deep down she could feel the dread starting to rise and knew that their would be something there. She had promised Angel years ago that she would stake Angelus that was when they were just friends. They hadn't sat and talked about the whole her and Connor and Jasmine trying to take over the world yet he seemed to be past it but she wasn't it was like yesterday to her. But Angelus what would he do with that knowledge. Cordy wasn't afraid to admit it was she was freaking scared, terrified but could she look him in the eyes and stake him, stake the man she loved. The brunette knew that she might not have a choice that to save everyone's life she might have to it brought tears to her eyes. Why did this have to happen now? Why couldn't she have had some happiness just a moment? She only got to say hello to Angel and her friends before all hell broke loose, what if she had come to see them earlier? But it didn't matter anymore. The car pulled to a stop and everyone got out. Sighing Cordelia walked up to the door. "Dennis it's me open the door." She knew that if Dennis wouldn't that Angelus was here but the door squeaked open slowly. Cordelia poked her head in and the front room was covered in flowers. He might not be here now but he had been. She walked through the different room slowly afraid of what would be there. Cordy walked into her bedroom, hey eyes widened and then she screamed.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The others all ran into her bedroom as soon as they heard Cordelia scream, what had Angelus done in there? As soon as Fred arrived she glanced around the room and her face went ashen white and suddenly she rushed to the bathroom slamming the door behind her as she ran to the toilet but her retching could still be heard.

Cordy's face was pale as she looked around her bedroom, puppies had been nailed to the wall in a heart shape with a picture of Angel and Cordy and in her arms a baby Connor, even in this picture you could see how the two of them felt about each other by the way they smiled at each other and Angelus had turned it into something else by pining it to the centre of the grotesque heart.

The bed was covered in rose petals which in any other circumstance would have been romantic but on the centre was a drawing of Connor and across it was written Daddy's little boy, a small knife lay next to it with blood all over it, blood was also sprayed across the rose petals making a pattern and in between the knife and the drawing was a polaroids of a girl her face full of terror and next to that was one after her throat had been slit, a neatly had written message was beneath them.

Cordy,

I found a substitute but that is nothing better than the real thing. See you real soon.

Angelus

The bathroom door opened and out walked Fred her face pasty looking and she wiped her mouth with her sleeve, her eyes stayed trained on the floor, she didn't want to look up, she couldn't Fred knew that she would be ill again. All the Texan wanted was to leave the room, she didn't think she would ever be able to come back here again and she was sure that the others felt the same.

Her heart went out to Cordelia not only had Angelus ruined the memory of her home but was also making a joke out of how Angel and Cordy felt about each other. He knew her too well and knew which strings to pull. She had heard stories about him but nothing could prepare them for the truth. He was something that had to be experienced to understand the true evil that he was.

"Are you ok?" Gunn asked her and she nodded afraid to say a word all she wanted to do was get out of there. Duncan didn't move he stared at the picture they all turned to her and knew that it did look like her, Buffy knew what it had been like to be stalked by Angelus, she knew what Cordelia was going through. She wanted to help but knew there was nothing she could say or do.

Tears formed in the slayers eyes he had gone again seeing all of this brought the reality home to her, they had to try and get him back if they could. Methos walked over and laid a hand on her shoulder. It woke Cordelia out of shock, her face paled even more, if it was possible, when it suddenly hit her what Angelus was planning to do.

"Oh my god Connor." She remembered when she came to say goodbye and help him back on to the right track she had asked about Connor and why no one else remembered him Angel had told her everything, they needed to find him and there was only one place that would have it Wolfram and Hart.

Cordy would have to explain to them all about Connor and what had happened, they would be angry at Angel and when they got him back she knew that he would be in for a rough time with it, he had his friends memories wiped about something important, about their family. "We have to get to Wolfram and Hart now." With that she rushed out the door closely followed by everyone else, all of their faces were covered with confusion but if Cordy knew something they didn't she would tell them eventually and maybe it would be something they could use.

The door slammed closed behind them and the bedroom door soon followed it. Dennis had been there all the time but had been unable to stop the vampire by the time he had realised what was going on it had been too late.

The Scourge of Europe had been busy but he still had some many things to do but first things first Angelus found a place to hide, the manager had wanted too much money for staying in this disgusting hotel, it was worse then Cordelia's first apartment and the price was outrageous but he managed to persuade the manager to let him have it for nothing.

The vampire licked his lips and looked down at the body on the floor and started to hum softly to himself, happy at what he had managed to accomplish in such a short period of time he would have to get rid of the body soon or find somewhere else to stay but at least he wasn't hungry anymore and now he could plan.

Let the games begin. So he sat in the small dark dingy hotel room, he would get back to his own hotel soon enough maybe quicker then he thought, once he had gathered what he needed, a smile appeared on his face, oh he could be patient that was one of his virtues and they would all pay especially Cordelia.

He pulled out a knife from its sheaf and looked at it, watching the light from the bulb above him catch it every so slightly, watching they way the metal glinted, the way it called to him. He rubbed his finger up and down the serrated edge, it caught his finger and sliced deeply into the flesh the blood started to pool around the cut and then slowly drip down the side of his finger and onto the floor, he raised the throbbing finger to his face and he put the digit into his mouth and started to suck slowly feeling the blood drop onto his tongue, the sweetest taste, his ambrosia and then he thought about the person who he was going to use it on.

Cordy, he was going to break it in with her and it was only going to be used on her, she was special and he didn't want anything to ruin it, it was going to be perfect, Angelus' mouth watered at the thought of her body beneath his, the screams coming from her mouth, he groaned at the image of the knife entering her body and how sweet her blood was going to taste, the finest wine, would immortal blood taste any different? He looked forward to finding out and then he laughed at that thought.

"My dear, dear Cordy. I am going to take what you promised me last time when I was in that cage it would have been so good and this time there'll be nothing that can stop me, nothing you can do. I am going to know your body inside and out and then I am going to see how much punishment it can take. But first of all let's see how long it takes for me to destroy your mind" Angelus stood and started to pace the small room one side to the next and then back, avoiding the large body on the floor.

He could see her clearly in his mind. "I don't mind you betraying the soul, but you betrayed me and I can let you get away with that now can I. I have a reputation to keep" He continued to mumble to himself. He could feel all the blood rushing south at the thought of what he was going to do to her, he could feel the excitement within him, the pure enjoyment of playing with her mind then her body.

"Now that is what you call a real turn on." He said silkily. "But now is not the time for you my love you will be last you will see them all be tortured and die one by one, you will be begging me to kill you. The memories of what I do to them will haunt your every."

He looked down at his watch and smiled she should have received his gift by now, he hoped that she liked it he had worked hard to get it perfect and to find the right girl he remembered seeing her for the first time and knowing that she was perfect and when he grabbed her watching her eyes go wide with fear, he could still feel it emanating her, he could taste it in his mouth, it was so sweet, there was nothing in the world like it, and then she saw the knife and he could see the realisation in her eyes that there was no escape, her whole body had frozen her eyes fixed on the glinting metal and he had to prolong it, the wait of the first slit, watching the life leave her eyes was intoxicating.

The smell of the blood enveloped his senses, he let her body go and it fell to the ground and he placed a bowl right near the wound so it would catch the blood, he still managed to get some on his hands and oh licking it off was so sweet, so pleasurable and then he took the picture, she was the spitting image of Cordelia or would have been from a distance and he was lucky that he found her so quickly someone had been looking after him but she didn't have the same energy, the same light about her and definitely didn't have the curves but it was the best he could come up with a such short notice, it had all started.

The game had begun, the thrill of the chase, the cat and mouse moves. He loved being a predator and loved watching the prey trying to escape. He hadn't felt this good in a long time. Rubbing his hands together he left the hotel room. Closing the door behind him

"So much to do and so little time." He murmured to himself as he left the hotel aware of the women staring at him, he turned and winked at them, they had heard his name when he arrived and when they saw the hotel manage leave to show him his room they knew that it was probably going to be the last they saw of him.

Angelus' evil was of mythic proportions just as Angel's good deeds were, but the soul would not rip them to shreds, or torture them slowly if you didn't do what he asked the demon would so everyone who had heard of Angelus would bow down to whatever he wanted, unless they had no brains but that didn't matter they wouldn't last that long and that meant that someone else got away with not being dinner.


	16. Plans

The previous chapter is on www. was a little graphic or I thought so because of the aging I will not put anything graphic on here this one is not as bad but please read the previous chapter first. You do not need to be a member but it is worth it, in my opinion if you do

Title: Immortal BelovedAuthor: Wereleopard  
Posted: 16/05/05  
Rating: NC-16  
Email: Drama/Angst/Romance/Crossover  
Genre: Romance Angel/Highlander/Highlander The Raven  
Summary: All of Angel and Highlander season 5. What happens when Cordy's life takes an unexpected turn, an unexpected twist, and she meets and unusual saviour. There is also a man trying to take her head.

Disclaimer: The characters in the Angelverse were created by Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. No infringement is intended, no profit is made I am just poor.  
Distribution: FSB if anywhere else please just let me know!  
Feedback: Yes please!

Chapter 16

Cordy left her apartment running as fast as her feet could take her, she had to get there first. Gunn and Wesley were right behind her and as soon as she reached the fresh air the managed to reach hold of her arms and pull her back to them.

"LET ME GO!" she screamed as loud as she could the panic setting in, her heart pounding as if it was going to break out of her chest. "We have to get to Connor and now." Her tears were falling from her eyes like Niagara Falls. She lost Angel and Connor once she couldn't loose them both again. She had to protect his son, their son know matter what.

"Who's Connor?" Wesley asked he was confused he had never heard of this name before apart from that one time when Cordelia woke up and asked Angel, the vampire changed the subject quickly and Wes thought nothing of it but the one thing he did remember was the look on their faces when Connor's name came up. Wesley knew it was something important but he just didn't know what.

"We don't have time for this." Cordy said the pain and panic evident in her voice.

"Make time!" Wes said quickly he didn't want to cause Cordelia any more pain but this had gone too far and he and the others were not going anywhere until they found out who Connor was, it was obviously very important to both Cordy and Angel so much that Angelus was using it as a tool and they needed to know why.

Cordy looked down her hair failing in front of her face trying to hide her emotions, trying to hide everything that had happened but the main thing she was trying to hide was her sadness and the loneliness, the fear and the guilt of what had happened. She knew that it wasn't her but she still felt that she was to blame if she didn't leave, if she and Angel had met at the bluffs everything would be different, everyone would be happier. "He did what he thought was right for everyone." She whispered her voice so soft it could barely be heard. She desperately wanted everyone to forget about what she said and move on but she knew that was not going to happen.

The others had arrived and watched wondering what was going on and why Wesley had a death grip on Cordelia's arm and their faces told them something bad was coming, they were about to hear information that they didn't want to know but had to.

"Who did?" Wesley asked but he knew who it was.

"Angel." She said with a sigh. "Angel did what he thought was the best for everyone." Cordy knew now that she was going to have to explain to everyone what she was talking about and they would not let her move without it, she just hoped that she could tell the story quick enough to make sure that Connor was not going to be in any danger. Angel might forgive her if they were to late but she wouldn't, not again.

"Who's Connor?" Gunn asked that was the name that no one knew, no one apart from the champion and his seer.

Cordy sighed deeply and looked into Gunn's eyes. "Angel's son, Connor is Darla and Angel's son." She whispered hoping that they would leave it at that but they wouldn't.

A gasp was heard from Buffy everyone turned to her. Buffy's face had gone pale and she glared at the ex-cheerleader hoping that Cordelia was lying, hoping that it was make-believe but in the pit of her stomach she knew that it was true. Angel had a son and no one but Cordelia and Angelus remembered him.

Angelus whistled to himself as he walked the streets of LA, it was good to be free again with no limitations he could do whatever the hell he wanted to and now the preliminaries were out of the way it was time for the real games to begin.

It had been a busy night, it had been very productive and he couldn't wait for it too start. He arrived at the Hyperion Hotel knowing that this was the one place that they could not banish him from, it was his home, well it was the soul's home, but who cared. They ran like mice in a maze he wouldn't have to find them, they would come running back to him one by one and he would show them what being Angelus really meant. He flung open the doors and stalked in.

"Hey honey I'm home?" He called out at the top of his voice watching as the scared demons and vampires stop to stare at him. As much as he wanted to do this alone he couldn't not with there being a slayer, a vampire, Spike, a witch and 4 immortals. Which meant he had to deal with Buffy, Spike, Willow, Cordelia, Amanda, Nick, Duncan and Methos Angelus knew what he could and couldn't do and he knew when to bring in help, so that is what he did he managed to find a lot of volunteers and the ones who didn't, well, he had started to feel peckish again.

The phone rang echoing around the lobby Angelus looked around and no one went to pick it up, he sauntered over and grabbed the handset. "Hello Angel Investigations. We eat the helpless." He paused and pulled the phone away from his ear. "Looks like they didn't need us." And with that he placed the phone down with a chilling laugh that went straight to you heart and stopped it.

He turned to the demons and changed into his game face. "What have you stopped for? Do you need some incentive?" Angelus growled out.

The demons all turned and kept working they knew better than to mess with Angelus.

Angelus made his way up the stairs until he arrived at what used to be the souls room. He opened the door and walked in he could see where the cradle used to be, he could see Cordelia lying on the bed with Connor.

He laid on the bed imagining he could breath in the scent of Cordelia. He ran his hands up his leather trousers and over his silk shirt. He sighed at the thought of her hands touching him, begging him to do whatever he wanted her to, rolling her over and taking control, pushing his body hard against hers. He could feel his hands reaching out and slowly unbuttoning her top. He remembered how Angel felt during the time at the ballet and that damn idiot didn't take control, didn't own every inch of her body, he didn't taste every inch of that perfect skin.

Angelus smiled he couldn't wait until she was his and the plans that he had for her, his mouth watered at the prospect. His hands wandered down his body they knew the goal they were trying to get to, the release his body needed. His hand slowly pulled down the zipper of his trousers; he reached in his hand to satisfy his need for the moment when a knock at the door woke him up out of his fantasy.

"It's here," a male voice mumbled from the other side.

Angelus smiled. "Ohhh the next phase, this should be good."

Buffy stared incredulously at Cordy. "You did what to Angel's son?" Disgust evident in her voice.

"Ok one more time for the bottled blonde amongst us." She glared at Buffy placing her hands on her hips she stared thoughtfully. "You know the more you talk the more I believe you are actually a natural blonde." She noticed Spike's scowl from the corner of her eye. "Sorry Spike." She said with a small smirk as she noticed him run a hand through his own short blonde hair.

Gunn, Wesley and Fred stood there frozen, their minds trying to deal with what Cordy had told them, with all the stuff that Angel had wiped from their minds, with everything they had lived through together as a family. They did kind of understand why he did that, to protect Cordy and Connor, but their hearts cried out that he never discussed it with them first they may have understood the reasons why but Angel never even asked them. He did it again, it may have been for a different reason but he took their lives into his hands and threw them away and now it was clear, very clear why Angelus wanted Cordelia and not Buffy.

"But uhh that wasn't you, I mean it was Jasmine taking control of you. Doesn't he understand that?" Fred stuttered.

"Fred sweetie it's not going to make any difference Angelus enjoys making people suffer and I am the one he wants to suffer most. So when we find Connor and make sure all of you are safe I will go to him and he can do what he wants." Cordy knew that she wasn't to blame but it had still been her body, she had not been able to stop what had gone on, she had been fooled and hurt her friends and family in the process.

"Oh no you ain't" Gunn said with Fred and Wesley nodding in agreement.

"But if it's Cordy?" Fred said quietly.

Spike walked forward and looked sadly at Cordelia and then turned his gaze to the small Texan. "Fred, Angelus hates the soul and whatever the soul cares most about he will do what he can to taint it and eventually destroy it." He turned to Cordelia once again. "Pet you made the top of the list." He could feel Buffy stiffen beside him he thought it was finally sinking in that Angel no longer wanted to be with her, even Angelus had put Cordy about Buffy in his to do list.

Angelus slowly walked down the steps, every move planned, he knew that his guest was watching her eyes could not turn away. Once he reached the bottom he sauntered over to her each move practiced and planned, every step to turn someone on, to make them his. Angelus oozed sex appeal and he knew it and used it to his advantage. Finally he reached her and placed a hand either side of the chair and leaned in closely to her, inhaling he scent, her fear, her arousal and her innocence it was the sweetest of fragrances.

"Hello Dawnie glad you could come and visit." He said sexily his voice slid over her like velvet.

TBC


	17. Captured

Title: Immortal Beloved  
Author: Wereleopard  
Posted: 19/05/05  
Rating: NC-17  
Email: Drama/Angst/Romance/Crossover  
Genre: Romance Angel/Highlander/Highlander The Raven  
Summary: All of Angel and Highlander season 5. What happens when Cordy's life takes an unexpected turn, an unexpected twist, and she meets and unusual saviour. There is also a man trying to take her head.

Disclaimer: The characters in the Angelverse were created by Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. No infringement is intended, no profit is made I am just poor.  
Distribution: FSB if anywhere else please just let me know!  
Feedback: Yes please!

Chapter 17

Buffy waited outside Wolfram and Hart as the AI gang ran into the building. They needed to find Connor as quickly as possible and hoped that they were not too late. This was not turning out the way she wanted it too. Angel was supposed to be in her arms but that didn't happen and it looked like it never will. Things had changed done a 180 degree turn and she felt so lost not knowing which way to look or who to really talk to. Her mobile rang she quickly grabbed it and placed it too her ear.

"If you scream or tell anyone about this call something bad will happen to the key of your heart." The voice slithered over her; she felt goose bumps rise on her arms. He affected her like no man did; with just a look she went weak at the knees. Her heart pounded in her chest, her breathing became more and more shallow Angel never really used it but Angelus did to a most devastating effect and he knew what he did to her, he could hear it and it annoyed the hell out of her that she couldn't stop her body's reaction whenever she saw or heard him.

"What do you want?" Buffy asked with a growl.

"You my sweet little slayer." He said with a chuckle.

"But what about Cordelia?" Buffy couldn't help but ask.

"Oh I will seen her soon enough." He laughed.

"Fine where are you? And if you hurt Dawn in any way…" She hissed at him.

"I know you will cause me so much pain, torture and stake me, blah, blah, blah and so forth." His voice full of amusement. "Come to the hotel, see you soon Buffy."

Buffy looked around she was sure everyone had gone into the building of Wolfram and Hart, she moved backwards and disappeared into the shadows.

Just as she did that, a figure walked out from the dark recesses of the doorway, he watched thoughtfully and then followed her. Methos knew that she was going to be in trouble and if she didn't know she was being followed maybe he could help, as long as he kept Cordy safe that was all that mattered to him. He was not going to allow Angelus to place a finger on her while his head was attached to his shoulders. Cordy had become important to him, he couldn't remember a time she wasn't even though they had not known each other long, it was her love for life, her brutal honesty, her laugh. Who was he kidding there wasn't a thing he didn't like, love about her.

He kept his distance he knew how to follow people and animals he had done lots of that in his long life. This was the one of the times he was glad that he had done the thing he had in the past, it helped him now the strength, the passion and the cruelty.

Buffy looked around as she stood outside the hotel, sighing and trying to get her nerves under control she stormed up to the front door and slamming it open with all of her might, the glass shattered, the wood came of the hinges and fell onto the wall. She wanted to try and stay ahead of Angelus to try and make the other demons and vampires nervous with her strength, with her reputation that was all she had at the moment.

Angelus stood and walked over to her. "Welcome Buffy glad you could make it." He watched her carefully and noticed every little change in her body.

The slayer didn't move her hands on hips; she was trying not to look scared, she was going to be strong. But Angelus could smell the fear coming of her in waves; he loved that he could do that to the slayer. He walked towards the stairs and started to walk up them. "Follow me?" He didn't even look behind him knowing that she would follow because if not her little sister would not survive the night, she might not anyway but he hadn't decided on that yet.

The blonde looked down at the ground and took a deep breath and she followed the spider to his web knowing that she was going to be caught. Buffy would do whatever she had to. Dawn had to be safe no matter what.

Methos stood outside in the shadows looking at the hotel. He had to figure out what to do. He had to get in there and rescue the others and take out Angelus. He knew Cordy would be heartbroken but she would get over the feelings of loss of the man, the monster who she thought she loved and maybe in time she would go to him, she would fall in love with him he knew it was a foolish dream but he couldn't seem to help it and he time, plenty of it, he had forever to wait for her and Cordelia Chase was worth it.

Angelus led Buffy to one of the rooms, as soon as she walked in he slammed the door shut and punched her in the face with all his strength, she fell back her body hit the wall. Her whacked against the bed as she fell, causing her disorientation for a moment, enough time for the chains he had installed, it would keep her busy for a while trying to get out of them and he could have some fun. He clapped the manacles around her wrists and straddled her, using his weight to keep her body on the ground. He watched and waited as her eyes began to clear and then smiled as he saw the terror in them, the fear, knowing that she was at his mercy. She struggled pulling at the manacles and chains, her legs trying to get him off her. Angelus groaned in excitement at the movements she made under him.

Buffy suddenly sat still afraid to move, afraid to breath. She wanted to escape not turn him on. She wanted to find Dawn and get the hell out of here. Buffy wanted it to be Angel and she would have let him do anything, she was trying to stop her body's reaction to this monster. She could feel her body being turned on by him and hated herself for it.

"Oh don't stop now that was getting going. Let's have some fun together while we wait" He whispered as he stroked her cheek every so gently, she didn't realise what she was doing as she lent into his hand and when she did he pulled back quickly her eyes wide with shock.

Angelus looked down and smiled at her, he stood and went to the bedroom door. "I'll be back and then we can have some fun." With that he looked her up and down his eyes seem to see right through her clothes she wanted to turn away and hide herself.

Methos walked around the hotel and noticed all the demon and vampires inside, there was no way he was going to be able to get in there without anyone knowing. He would have to go back and let the others know. They needed to get a plan, he was many things but stupid wasn't one of them he was a survivor.

"Look what we have here?" A growly voice said slowly.

Methos mentally shook his head and turned a smile was pasted onto his face. This was not good, he needed to get away but before he could draw his sword he was surrounded.

"Do you have rooms available?" He asked with a smile.

One of the demons grabbed him and pulled him into the hotel. Angelus made his way back down the stairs as Methos was thrown at his feet. Angelus knelt down and hooked his fingers under Methos' chin so he had to look up at the vampire.

"Well, well what do we have here?" He asked slowly. He stared at the man in front of him, this immortal, he didn't look anything special he had become Cordy's friend so maybe it was time for fun and games with this man.

"A room for the night please, near the bar and ensuite please." Methos asked with a smile. The immortal's eyes looked around trying to see what had changes had been made. How many vampires and demons were there? Also trying to plan an escape if it was needed which he guessed it probably would.

Angelus growled and pushed him back.

"What are you doing here? Trying to save the slayer?" Angelus growled.

Methos stopped and stared at the vampire. "Do what you want to the slayer I don't care about her or her friends, kill them torture them what's that too me?" The immortal shrugged his shoulders. "Stay away from Cordy. That's it leave her and the other immortals and Joe alone you can do what the hell you want to the others I don't know them, I don't care about them. I could even offer you some helpful hints if you want?" He looked at Angelus like he was a speck of dirt, like Angelus had done nothing to make him worthy of standing in front of Methos.

Angelus was confused he didn't know what to make of this man; he wasn't trying to be a hero he didn't care about the others only the ones he knew. It was unusual for one of the heroes to be cold and not care about life itself, this man was an enigma and Angelus liked a puzzle he liked to tear things apart to see how they worked. "Cordy is mine, the bitch played me and its payback, she owes me." He smiles his mind focuses on her body. "And I am so going to enjoy it the payback, she will never be free from me I am going to own her for an eternity, forever is never going to be long enough for what I want to do."

Methos looked coldly at him. "Stay away from her otherwise I will kill you." His eyes flashed with emotion, he felt the anger deep inside his soul and what this monster could do to her.

Angelus laughed loudly. "Do you know who I am?" his voice full of arrogance.

Methos shrugged his shoulders. "Some kind of big bad as Cordy puts it you supposedly terrorised people, played your little mind games and either killed or turned them, but you don't impress me I've seen worse, hell I've done worse you maybe a the scourge of Europe but I was death, I killed more people than you can ever imagine, I know more about pain and torture that your little mind could ever think up. But just like you I am a survivor. Don't go against me Angelus you will lose and you will die" with that Methos raised an eyebrow and smirked at him.

Angelus watched him curiously. "A survivor hmmm." He grabbed a sword from one the demons and ran it though Methos' heart. "Let's see how many ways I can kill you, how I can't wait to hear you scream, to crawl and I will continue to torture you until you beg me to stop, to take your head. You've never come across anyone like me. Let's really find out what you can survive."

Everything started to go black around Methos he was dying he could hear his heart slowing he hoped he was going to wake up and then from a distance he heard Angelus speak softly in his ear.

"Stay away from Cordy she is mine heart, body and soul and no one touches what is mine? Cordelia Chase is my property, you will never measure up to me you will always be second best and I will make her watch as I torture you as you scream out in pain."

Angelus smirked he couldn't wait for Cordelia to arrive this was going even better than he planned. He looked down at the dead man on the floor, blood pooling around him. His mind going other a thousand things that he could do to this immortal and he would cause him to scream he thought that he could take away his Cordy Angelus knew that he would just have to show the both of them what it meant to be his and his alone.

TBC…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Angelus lay there on the bed, Buffy was chained and manacled beside it but she was starting to give him a headache. She had moaned, whined, bitched and threatened no stop. He was seriously considering adding a gag at least that way he was going to get some peace. On the other side of him was Methos who thought that he was better than Angelus and this immortal thought he could take away his property, he would kill Cordelia before he would let that happen and it would be a slow painful death.

He smirked as he thought of the brunette, the feel of her body under his hands at the night of the ballet her skin was so soft, her curves called to him, she had the body designed to be touched and tasted and if only they had been in there just a little longer Angelus would have been out to play a lot earlier and that idiot of a soul was going to tell her he loved her and then he came.

Angelus growled deeply when he thought of Groo that imbecile, it was lucky for him that he was not around, torturing that Pylean man would have been so much fun he would have taken great pleasure in that, there were so many things that he hadn't done in a long time. His gaze fell back onto Methos.

"You'll just had to do it didn't you?" He moved and knelt next to the unconscious body of the immortal and slowly brushed away his hair across his forehead. As soon as he had woken up Angelus knocked him out he needed to think, he needed to plan but then Buffy started.

"Let him go Angelus it's me you want." Buffy said forgetting that the main laying out cold of the floor could survive more than she could.

"Actually Buff I don't want you at all. You are the means to and end. Don't get me wrong I will kill you but you are a lot further down the list. I will enjoy killing you though." He paused thoughtfully. "Maybe I just keep you chained up and I can use you when I get bored or maybe if I have a new torture that I want to use. It would be helpful to have someone to practice on." He murmured, deep in thought thinking about it.

A noise from the floor brought both of their gazes down.

Methos groaned again and opened his eyes slowly the brown slowly showing as he forced his lids open and there staring down at him was Angelus. His head was pounding the last thing he remembered was being stabbed by this sadistic psycho.

He looked around and saw Buffy chained to the wall. He smiled at her and gave her a wink trying to give her encouragement she gave him a small smile back it didn't quite reach her eyes and the slayer was glad in a way that Methos was here with here and she was not alone with this vampire who had the face of her first love, the man that she compared all others too.

It hurt as much this time as it did the last time she had met Angelus. Buffy was not sure if she could have dealt with this alone she just wanted it to be over.

"Gee I hoped I didn't embarrass myself at the party." He looked up at Angelus and grinned he could see that they were in a bedroom. It was just a plain bedroom there was nothing special or memorable about it unless you considered a psycho vampire, a chained slayer and recently an immortal "So what did we have some kind of threesome. I mean generally you're not my type. I wouldn't say no to her though. How about it Buffy you and me." And with that he winked at the vampire and offered a saucy smirk. The blonde slayer couldn't help but laugh at him, he was in a deadly situation but he was still making jokes.

Angelus glared at Buffy and then turned and growled at the immortal and in a wink of an eye he threw a punch and hit Methos with all his strength. Methos' head flew back and hit the floor hard, he could see spots in front of his eyes he felt the bone in his nose brake, the pain hit him like a tidal wave blood sputtered out across his face, neck and chest it also hit Angelus shirt, it covered it in blood spatter.

Buffy screamed and called out begging the vampire to stop. Methos spat blood that filled his mouth out and it landed on the vampire's face and it fell down his chin and dropping onto his shirt.

Angelus grinned down at the Methos and swiped it away with his finger and then licked it clean. Buffy's faced paled. "Ewww." She muttered.

Angelus climbed to his feet and started to take of his shirt to change into a clean one, he didn't want to walk around covered in blood he did have some sense of style and Buffy was starting to feel confident again and he had to put a stop to that. As soon as he had undone half of the buttons the top of his chiselled pale chest was shown, he heard the intake of breath, he hear her heartbeat speed up, her breathing became uneven and he could smell her arousal.

Even though she was chained, his prisoner, and she knew what he was and what he planned on doing she couldn't stop her bodies reaction. He continued undoing the buttons and slid the shirt down over his arms until he knelt in front of her, he could see her eyes opened wide, they were glued to his chest. Angelus could see her nipples harden under her shirt and he knew that she was wet between her legs. The vampire knew what he did to woman, how they reacted to him and he used that to the best of his abilities. He reached out and stroked her face. Methos groaned and tried to move.

"If you move she dies." Angelus whispered not even turning around to look at the immortal. His eyes stayed on the slayer, fear once again entered her eyes. He grinned that was what he liked to see. He reached out and brushed his fingers against her breast. Buffy tried to pull away, her nipples tightened even more and she couldn't help the small groan that left her mouth.

She felt disgusted at herself how could her body want him so much Buffy knew what he was but that didn't seem to matter she ached for him, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of admitting that. It was Angel that she wanted, that she dreamed and fantasised about.

"Get the hell away from me." She screamed afraid of what else her body would show him and afraid that if he continued she wouldn't want him to stop. It's Angel I want her mind screamed over and over again.

Angelus laughed. "Don't worry I don't want you at least not yet. I'm saving myself for my seer, now she has a rack to talk about." His eyes sparkled as he remembered telling Wesley that when he was stuck in that cage. He took hold of his shirt and twisted it and just as Buffy was going to tell him that he was not getting anywhere near Cordelia he shoved a part of the shirt in her mouth and tied it around the back of her head. "I've heard enough from you and you were really starting to grate on my nerves. If I had to listen to you any longer I would have killed you but no is not the time for that, not yet anyway."

The vampire stood smoothly and easily, elegantly he moved liked a feline, like a black panther, lean and powerful.

Buffy couldn't help it she watched all those muscles in his chest and then back when he moved and walked. Her hands itched to reach out and touch him. She remembered what he felt like when he lay on top of her when her fingers ran up and down his back. Her hands became fists, she dug her nails into her palms to forget about how much she wanted Angel, this was not him, this was Angelus and maybe after this he would realise that he didn't really love Cordy and she knew deep down she was fooling herself, but she couldn't seem to let him go.

Angelus walked back to Methos and wiped the rest of the blood from his face.

"So how does it taste?" Methos asked curiously.

Angelus looked down at him in confusion. "What? Your blood?"

"Just wondering and I'm never going to get another chance to ask this, well I hope I never have the chance again. Is immortals blood different from normal blood and slayer's blood." Methos asked.

Angelus looked at him as if he were insane but decided to play along. "Well demon blood is like a soft drink, pure human blood is like a cheap wine, slayer's blood is a good, a very good bottle of wine and you are like champagne but my Cordy is so much more she has the taste of power within her as well. She is beyond everything. Talking off my sweet seer I think it's time to call her. They must know that the two of you are missing by now unless they think you ran away together." He went to the door and called in one of his vampires. Angelus handed over a knife to him. "If he tries to do anything slit her throat." The vampire nodded and went over to the chained slayer and held a knife to her neck, he pushed it against her and nicked the skin and the blood dropped from the cut. Angelus looked at him. "Don't kill her unless you have no choice or I will make you wish that I would stake you." He pulled a mobile phone out of his pocket and dialled Wesley's mobile.

"Watcher boy hand me to Cordelia." Angelus growled down the phone. He walked over to the wall and pulled a hunting knife of and walked back to the immortal on the floor and straddled his hips.

Methos stayed and just watched the vampires every move, knowing deep down what was going to happen and tired to prepare himself for it.

*****

Wesley wandered around his apartment Cordelia laid on his bed and everyone left her alone. He was worried about her, she had been through so much and just as it seemed like a little happiness could finally be hers Angelus had turned up. They had to get Angel back somehow, he didn't know what Cordy would do if they had to stake him. It would kill her and she would have to live an eternity with the knowledge of losing her true love.

Cordy lay down and tried to sleep but her mind kept playing Angelus' smile and laugh and the horror that was her bedroom, how could she ever go back there? And now Buffy and Methos had vanished and no one could get hold of them.

Her and Buffy had never really got on but Cordy had never wanted anything bad to happen to her but her heart broke with the thought of Methos captured by the sadistic vampire, it was her fault that Angelus now had him. If she had only been left in that coma or if that immortal had taken her head and Methos had not rescued her he would be safe now and would know nothing about this insanity she called life. She heard a phone ring in the over room, she climbed out of bed and ran into the other room.

Wesley heard the bedroom door open and turned to her, his face was pale, his eyes wide. He reached over the phone to the brunette tears formed in her eyes she knew who it was but was worried what he was going to say.

"Yes." She whispered softly not wanting to hear the man she loved say the things that Cordy knew would come out of Angelus' mouth and not wanting to hear what he had been doing to Methos and Buffy she knew that he had them.

"I promised that I would save the good stuff for you!" He whispered huskily.

"Angelus." Cordy was about to beg him to let them go but before she managed to get any words out when a male voice screamed it echoed through her head and she knew that voice. "Methos." She screamed.

"Carrying on listening my sweet Cordy if you don't I am going to make it so much worse, I will make the pain so unbearable that he will beg me to take his head and then I will move on to Buffy and imagine what I could do to her."

Tears fell from her eyes and she collapsed onto the floor everyone came running to her side as the phone stayed clutched to her ear. As the screams continued in a never ending cycle.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Angelus smirked as he listening to Cordy's sobs on the other end of the phone.

"Don't lose it now sweetheart we have a long way to go." He grinned down at the immortal whom he was straddled with a knife sticking out of his chest, Methos' eyes had started to glaze, he was coughing up blood from his mouth. Angelus pulled the sword out quickly and the body beneath his jerked with pain and the blood began to pool more around the wound spreading out over the shirt he was wearing.

Buffy's face had paled, her eyes wide and scared. She tried to scream but the make shift gag had stopped that; she struggled fruitlessly against her bonds. Her mind screamed that she needed to help him, but she couldn't get free the slayer had no choice but to sit and watch, tears falling from her eyes, her heart aching for the man on the floor and what he was going to have to live through.

Angelus picked up Methos and threw him against the far wall, his back hit first, his head was flung back and whacked against it, the immortal groaned in pain as he slid to the floor, barely conscious. The vampire stalked across the room and picked him up by the collar of his shirt and then slapped him. Methos eyes were wide but dazed he was trying to stay with it but his mind and his body wanted this too end. "Stay with me immortal you don't want to miss all the fun do you?" Angelus asked silkily.

He moved Methos and gently laid him on the bed as he would a lover, and caressed the man's face. Angelus reached over and picked up the phone that had dropped onto the floor. He could hear Cordelia crying and begging him at the end of the line.

"Oh my luscious Cordelia, I will get to you but I will save the best for last and I want to savour every inch of you, I am going to learn every inch of your body, I am going to lick and taste every inch of you. I am going to continue where the soul left at the ballet. He could even tell you he loved you all that stuttering and the minute he was about to say it that fool Groo came in. I can understand why you turned away from Angel you want a real vampire, you want me."

*****

"LET HIM GO ANGELUS COME AND GET ME. I'LL DO ANYTHING." Cordy screamed down the telephone. "Please." She added softly tears falling down her cheeks.

Wesley watched Cordy he wanted to pull the phone away and tell Angelus all the things that he was going to do to that damn vampire. How he would pour holy water slowly over his body, how he would add a little sunlight to parts of his body, he would show how adapt he had become with a knife and then finally when the former watcher was happy that he had suffered enough he would finally stake him.

But Wes knew he wouldn't do that not yet, they hadn't been pushed enough, if Methos died then they would be but they were still doing what they could to bring their friend back. Wes shook his head and thought of their friend how was he going to deal with what Angelus had done?

Cordy was know on her knees as she listened to what Angelus was going to do to her, even though it was the man she loved on the other side, it was his voice, his face, his body but it wasn't him.

Oh how she wished it was and if he had his soul he could have done all of that and so much more and she would have explored his body to her hearts content which would have taken forever, which for Angel she had.

But this was Angelus and it would be rape and torture, eventually her death would come but she didn't know when. "Oh Angel." She whispered as she heard how much he loved her but she turned away from him and ran into Groo's arms.

*****

Angelus growled as he heard the soft whisper of his soul's name. "NOOOOOO" He roared he would make her forget the soul every existed it would be him and only him. He still had another obstacle as he looked at the man on the bed.

He grabbed the immortal by the neck and punched him over and over again. The vampire's mind saw nothing but red as he fists could barely see. All of sudden Angelus released quickly and Methos fell back to the bed his face nothing but a bloody pulp. Angelus managed to get control of his anger.

"We don't want this to end too soon now do we?" The vampire said to Methos as he leaned in close but spoke into the phone.

Buffy was yanking as hard as she could on the chains she could feel them loosen but it was quick enough, her tears were blinding her. She had to help him, Methos had just helped Cordelia and now he had been dragged into this.

Angelus ripped Methos' shirt down the front, he reached over to the bed side table and pulled out a knife, straddling the man once again his eyes gleamed as bright as the metal on the knife as the light caught it. He looked down at the prone body and evil smirk came across his face.

He climbed off the body and sauntered to the door. He opened it and called in the vampire that was there.

"Take him." Angelus ordered and his gaze focused on the slayer. "Don't worry sweetheart it isn't your time yet, it will be soon." He looked the slayer up and down and could not imagine what his soul saw in her with that he turned and left Buffy alone.

The slayer struggled harder and harder, frustration flowing through her veins. Anger, fear and helplessness flooded her as she struggled harder.

*****

Angelus stood outside the door he could hear the rattle of the chains, the sob behind the gag. One thing about Buffy she hated to feel helpless but not as much as she hated people she loved being hurt.

Buffy no longer did anything for him but the curvaceous Cordelia she certainly did, he ran his hand up and down his chest, he rubbed his nipples and his hand slowly slid down to the waist band of his leather trousers, he wanted to reach down and touch his hot flesh but he stopped himself.

He was saving himself for his brunette seer, but he ran his hand across the front of his leather trousers even through his clothes he could feel his throbbing erection, he ached with need, but only one person would satisfy him and he had no doubt that she would be in his clutches soon.

"Dawnie" he sang as he headed towards the room he kept her in. This was getting better and better he hadn't had so much fun in such a long time. With that he turned off the phone and grinning. He loved it when plans came together.

He opened the bedroom door as the teenager cowered as far away as he she could.

"Please." She sobbed.

"Please what?" Angelus asked his voice was like velvet the slid over your skin.

He slammed the door closed behind him and all the guards at the door could hear was his laughter.

XXXXX

Cordy sobbed as she dropped the phone, Wesley, Gunn and Fred rushed to her side and held her tightly. She wrapped her arms around as many of them as she could, she couldn't get them close enough, to wipe away the pain.

"I have to go." She cried. "I have to do something."

"No Cordy." Wesley told her.

Cordy stood up and turned to her friends. "They have Methos, they have Buffy and they have Dawn."

The Scoobies ran forward their faces pale. "That is how they got Buffy!" Willow stated.

Cordy nodded in acknowledgement. "If I can distract him maybe we have a chance to rescue them." She told them determination written all over her face.

The Sunnydale crew wanted their family back but they didn't like the idea of sacrificing Cordy to Angelus to save them.

"Maybe you could use some help." Said a voice from the door.

They all turned amazement written all over their faces.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Cordy asked.

*****

The vampires laughed as they took one last look at Methos.

"Angelus is going to have fun with this." With that they shut the door behind the oldest immortal.


	20. Chpater 20

Chapter 20

Angelus closed the door to the room that Dawn was in, her sobs could be heard as the door slammed shut, the vampire just grinned and headed into part of the hotel that all they hadn't used. The kitchen the metal gleamed Angelus stood in front of it, if he had a reflection he would be able to see himself. If you stared into the reflection the room seemed empty apart from one man hanging from the ceiling his toes were just about the ground no matter how he stretched his legs the ground was just out of reach, the cords of muscles in his arms were pulled tight as all his weight was on his bound wrists.

One of the taps seemed to have a leak and the only noise apart from the heavy breathing of the prisoner was the sound of the dripping water hitting the metal basin, and as you listened it seemed to get louder and louder after each drop.

Angelus walked over to the hanging man and looked at his beaten and bruised face.

"Do you think that she would want you know if she saw you like this?" He asked Methos.

Methos raised his head and spat at him. Angelus just looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think she would ever leave me, that is not going to happen?" The vampire turned his back on his prisoner and smirked, he then turned back his face showing the enjoyment he was having. He rubbed his hand down Methos' face. "You will die eventually just like all the others once I've had my fun but what to do with Cordy." He paused for dramatic effect and watches the man's eyes widen as much as they could as bruised as they were. "I haven't decided whether just to kill her, torture her a bit but just kill her. Would you do that if you were me?" Methos didn't answer the question he knew it was rhetorical. "I know what I'll do. I'm going to have to give her a test ride, Angel has touched some of that body and seen some of it and what a body it is. I'll gag her first though." He grinned as he saw Methos anger get the better of him and struggle against his bond trying to get to the vampire.

Angelus stalked around his prisoner watching and learning what his weaknesses were and he had the obvious one which was HIS Cordelia, but where was the fun in just the one he wanted to find more and use them and watch this man die piece by piece, he wanted to learn all his secrets and after 5000 yrs he must have many of them.

"Leave her alone Angelus." Methos mumbled through his swollen mouth.

The soulless vampire smirked at the man's back and then walked around to face him again.

"But the question is what shall I do after, decisions killing her or keeping her with me forever? Can you imagine what kind of vampire she would make?" Angelus mind was no longer with his prisoner, his eyes closed automatically and he saw Cordelia her hair wild, the moonlight reflecting of her pale skin, her mouth open showing her fangs as she bit into the neck of an innocent victim and watching her lap away the blood dropping it to the floor and coming to him kissing him with the blood still on her lips.

Angelus felt the arousal course through his body, his erection pressing firmly against his leather trousers, a growl rose deep from within his chest. He opened them and looked at Methos, the vampire's eyes were dark with want, need, and lust. He knew then that she would always be at his side, it would be more than he had with Drusilla or Darla, Cordy would truly be his mate and they would terrorise the world side by side. He couldn't imagine anyone else filling that part of his life. Angelus didn't want anyone else.

"If you hurt her I'll kill you." Methos brown eyes glared at him full of anger and Angelus knew that if this man had his sword he would take the vampires head without a second thought.

Angelus stood toe to toe with him and gazed into his burning eyes and laughed. "Do you know what I am going to do? I will turn her and then watch as she kills you all, watch as she tortures you all and then after each death we will fuck, I will pound into her body over and over again while she screams my name begging, pleading me to do harder and faster, our bodies will be covered in your blood as we like each other clean and then we will scream out each others names in ecstasy. But enough of pleasure let's move onto the pain."

Methos eyes widened and he tried to move his body away, his bare chest glistening with blood and sweat, but his tied hands and not being able to touch the ground his body kept swinging back towards the vampire.

Angelus reached over and picked up a knife he stared at the knives edge and smiled he did so like to do the hands on thing, getting up close and personal with his victims. It was delicious; it excited him seeing the fear in their eyes and smelling coming off them in waves.

"Let's experiment shall we? Time to see how that immortal healing works. Let's play." He said silkily.

Methos closed his eyes and tried to transport himself to someplace, anyplace that wasn't here. In his long life he had killed, tortured and raped people now he was going to know what it was like to be on the other side of torture.

Angelus grinned at the old immortal he was going to enjoy this. The vampire reached out and made a slice down the centre of his chest, it wasn't deep, not yet anyway they were going to move up to the big stuff.

*****

Cordelia sat down by herself the mobile phone clutched in her hands just in case he was going to ring again. Angelus had Buffy and Methos who he wanted was her and she knew deep down that he would get her Cordy was going to do whatever she could to save them and to try and save Angel as well.

She wanted her vampire back life sucked just as her and Angel was moving forward this happened. Was she really such a bad person at high school she knew she was a bitch then and she could get a little testy now but does that mean that she couldn't be happy with the man, vamp, manpire she loved.

A small smile graced her lips as she remember that conversation it all made sense now, the staring, the how trying to say how much they had gone through together and his face when she had told him she loved him. At that time she just thought it was best friend kind of love but she had fallen in love with him before that but had learnt to put her feelings in a little box called friendship.

Cordy had always found him attractive she wasn't blind, but it wasn't until their friendship had blossomed that the feelings became deeper. She groaned and hid her head in her hands she now realised why she had said that she loved Groo. The immortal seer had fallen in love with her vampire and before she realised it a defence mechanism kicked in and she told everyone she loved Groo. How could she have been so stupid? Would things be different now if she had told Angel then?

What was she going to do now, she couldn't loose him now?

*****

Angelus dug the knife if deep and watched the blood as it dripped to the floor and listened to the sweet music of Methos' screams. It wouldn't be long before it was time to call his Cordelia and made arrangements for their romantic meeting.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Angelus stood and watched as the blood poured from the open wound on the immortal's chest, his captive was still awake and alive for now, he had never tortured the same person over and over again and watching them die. It was good you got to know what caused the most pain and then tried to better it. He might keep this one around, he narrowed his eyes maybe not this one had feelings for Cordelia he might to try and save her or stake her if she was turned and Angelus couldn't let that happen, one of the others then they were all immortals it didn't matter which one. The vampire smiled and leant in close so he could stare into Methos' eyes and to watch the fear, the pain he wanted to watch every emotion as it passed through his face and his eyes anyone's eyes would tell you what they were feeling and it was much more intimate that way.

"I've always wanted to be a doctor, tell me if this hurts?" He whispered as he pushed the knife down while it was still deep into the man's chest, the skin, the muscle the organs it hit as it moved down to his stomach what started off as a stab to the chest now became a gapping whole and the immortal let out a blood-curdling scream. "Maybe I could be a surgeon, ohhh how about a scientist what will happen when I start taking out your internal organs? How long until you die without them?" The vampire stood back and looked thoughtful, his eyes twinkling with enjoyment, he looked like a kid who had just opened his favourite present on Christmas morning. "Will they grow back?"

Methos struggled as much as he could with the loss of blood, he was weak and could feel himself fading out of consciousness, Angelus noticed the glazing of his eyes, he could see it all fading in front of him, the vampire didn't want to finish his games yet so he picked up a vial of acid and threw it over Methos' chest, the acid burnt into his skin the smell of smoking skin was in the air. Some of it landed inside the wound and started to burn him inside. Angelus breathed deeply as he watched his victim scream, eyes wide full of pain.

"That's what holy water is like to us." The vampire told him matter of factly.

*****

Cordy paced outside she had been out there a long time every now and again she had noticed different people popping there heads out just to make sure that she was ok but it had been a while now since the last time someone had come out to check on her, she would leave it a few more minutes and then get out of here.

Cordy would not just sit here and wait while her friends were being tortured. She had to go to Angelus, she knew that he wouldn't let them go but if he had her he might leave the others alone and if that is all she could do then that is what she would do.

The brunette froze and stared straight ahead as she heard footsteps behind her.

"Cordy?" A male voice said from behind her.

"Go away Xander I want to be alone." She told him softly. "I just need to be by myself I'll be in soon."

"Ok Cordy, if you need to talk you know where I am?" Xander told her.

"Thanks." Cordy said sincerely.

She stood in the same position for another 5 minutes and with one last glance back at the apartment she turned back and then walked into the darkness her body fading from view. Wes's mobile clutched tightly in her hands.

As soon as she was far enough away she stopped hit redial and waited for the other person to pick up.

"Hello yes it's me. Where do you want me?" Her face pale with tiredness and fear. "Ok I am on my way over. Of course I'm alone do you think I want anyone else to suffer."

*****

Angelus stood there watching Methos finally fade out of consciousness; he would let him heal and then start all over again with another kind of torture. He was liking the idea of immortals more and more. You can torture them and kill them over and over again he already knew that in his head but it was so much more fun in practice, seeing the pain and the blood he hadn't had this much fun in such a long time, if ever. He was woken up from his pain fantasy as the mobile rang; he pulled it out and stared down at the name.

Wesley

It flashed over and over. Angelus laughed. "I wondered how long it was going to take her to ring me?" Clicking the answer button he placed the phone to his ear. "Hello, Cordelia? Come to the hotel I am waiting for you and don't be long." He paused and waited for her reply, her voice seemed to whisper in his ear his body shook with need and want with unfulfilled desires. "Are you alone?" He growled at her answer, she wasn't one to back down no matter what the situation.

"Shall we clean him up?" One of the vampires asked.

"No leave him like this when she arrives take her through this way once you have done that inject her with the drug. I don't want her to see the surprise I have and I want to look in her beautiful hazel eyes when she does." Angelus grinned and rubbed his hand up and down his chest he was hard and aching, it felt as if his whole body needed a release and what a release it was going to be when he was finally buried deep within her. He looked down at his blood spattered bare chest. "I can't see her like this what kind of host would that make me. I'm just going to have a shower I won't be long and make sure no one escapes if they do you are going to beg me to stake you, I won't but you will beg."

He walked to the door and stopped smirking he turned back to the vampire. "Wait take her to my room as soon as she arrives. There is something I want to show her first"

*****

Wesley looked at his watch and then stared into the darkness, he knew that she wanted to be alone Xander had told them that and so that is what they did, no one checked on her they just left her. The Englishman frowned something felt off to him, he glanced at Fred and Gunn and they both had identical looks, worry. He headed outside but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Cordelia?" Wes called out and all the answer he got was silence. He looked up at the sky as it hit him. "DAMMIT." He screamed.

Everyone came rushing out looking around to see if there was any danger. "Where is Cordy?" Fred asked quietly.

"She's gone to Angelus." He whispered afraid what that sadistic monster would do to her and what would Angel be like when they got him back if he did anything to hurt the woman he loved.

"Why would she do that?" Xander asked.

"So that he would leave the others alone and concentrate on her." Gunn said smashing his fist against the brick wall in anger they had just got her back and it looked like they were going to loose her again to the hands of Angelus and there was nothing they could do about it Cordy was probably already there.

Wesley rushed to the phone and dialled his number, Cordy was the last one to have it. It clicked straight through to the answer phone and then her face as if she were next to him.

"I'm sorry guys I had to do this. I know we just found each other but I could never live with myself if I didn't do this and remember if I do die I love you guys and would never change anything about my life. When you get Angel back and I know you guys will tell him I forgive him it was Angelus that did all this, he is still my broody guy, my manpire and I love him. Help him, help each other get threw this. Goodbye."

Wes stared down at the phone as if it were evil, tears fell from his eyes, he wasn't going to loose her again, he wasn't going to loose either of them. They were going to be a family and then he would find away around that curse and Angel and Cordy could be happy that is all he wanted.

"Hey guys need some help." A voice said from the darkness everyone spun around and stared at the newcomer.

*****

Cordy stood in front of the hotel, she waited rubbing her hands together her body shaking with nerves and fear. This place had been her home for so long, so many happy memories and this is where she saw him again for the first time after she came back from the dead, he looked so happy to see her it took all of effort not to run and jump into his arms and smother him with kisses and she wanted to do so much more. She shook her head. "Don't think about Angel not now he is Angelus not the vampire you fell in love with." She muttered to herself.

"You are to come with me now!" A male voice told her coldly.

Cordy turned to see a vampire looking down at her; she could see the hate in his eyes. This guy obviously didn't like the idea of her being here.

"Problem?" She replied just as cold and then she could hear her mind screaming at her asking her what the hell she was doing baiting a vampire.

"You're a distraction to him, it would be a lot easier to kill you right now." He said and a small smile appeared on his face.

"But you can't Angelus would be very upset and you know what he would do to you." Cordy grinned at him, she knew that she was pushing her luck but she also knew that it was doubtful that she would survive this which meant only one thing, decapitation. It would be her second death; she was catching up with Buffy.

The vampire growled. "Follow me." And without waiting to see if she had he walked off.

*****

Buffy sat chained to the wall her arms were beginning to ache and her bum was numb from sitting on the floor they could have at least given her a pillow or something to sit on. The blonde could still hear the shower going and she tried to keep her mind of a naked wet Angel, _no it's Angelus, not Angel_ her mind screamed at her but her body didn't seem to care they wore the same face, and had the same body and what a face and body it was.

She was shaking her head was it because she had dies, because the Hellmouth was closed, because she was no longer the only slayer? Something had happened whenever she was near him at the moment all she could think about was running her hands over his muscular body. But Angelus wasn't interested in her it was Cordy, all Cordy. Angel was hers first and should always be hers. She had tried to love Spike and in a way she did but it wasn't the same.

Buffy closed her eyes and leant her head back against the wall breathing deeply. She was in a way glad that he had walked back in that meant he couldn't torture or hurt anyone else and no one else would be allowed to do it he was a hands on kind of vampire. Her mind saw his naked chest covered in blood and then she saw him unbuttoning his leather trousers he really went to the bathroom after that and that is when she heard the shower go on but in the fantasy she had been having while he was in there he came to her left her tied up and gagged but started to be real hands on. Touching her everywhere through her clothing and the slowly one agonising button after the next he started to strip of her clothes, kissing each part of flesh that appeared.

The blonde was so caught up in her fantasy that she did not hear the bedroom door open and in walk Cordelia.

"Buffy?" Cordy called to the chained woman. "Are you ok?" She prayed that the slayer was ok.

*****

The water sprayed over his head, he laughed as he remembered Buffy's reaction when he walked in and started to undress. He could smell her arousal, that was all he smelt when he was around the little slayer wanted him so badly and all of the time he could taste it. She really needed to get some but it wasn't going to be from him. No he was saving himself for a special brunette a curvy one with one hell of a rack.

He rubbed the shower gel all over his body and closed his eyes imaging a pair of petiter hands doing it for him; he could see her hazel eyes shining with anger, with want and lust. He could read the hate she had for herself for wanting him, her dark hair wet, her body wet and slick his hands itched to reach out and touch her map and learn every inch of her. He could remember the taste of her skin how unique it was and addictive.

His hand slowly slid down his body and he took hold of his erection.

"Buffy?" His eyes flew open as he recognised that feminine voice. "Are you ok?" Of course the slayer was she was dreaming about being in here with him, while he was dreaming about her. He looked down at his hand around his straining shaft releasing it he grinned grabbing a towel he turned and headed into the bedroom.

*****

Buffy opened her lust filled eyes and staring beyond Cordelia, her eyes focusing on the door behind her and the forbidden pleasures that she could have in there.

"Buffy!" Cordy shouted.

This time the slayer did focus on the person shouting at her.

"Cordelia what are you doing here?" Buffy asked still trying to awake totally from the fantasy she had been having.

"I couldn't not come" Cordy stopped as she saw Buffy's eyes widen.

"I hope you will Cordy." Said a very sexy and very masculine voice that whispered into her ear.

Goosebumps appeared all over her body and a shiver ran from her head to her toes. The immortal turned and her mouth fell open as she stared at the very gorgeous, very erect and very evil, yes evil her mind reminded her. She took a deep breath and finally managed to drag her eyes up to his.

"Well I am here let them go, all of them and alive." Cordy was glad that her voice remained steady she knew that he could hear her heartbeat and that it was pounding so fast it felt like it would burst out of her chest any minute now.

"You didn't really think I was going to let them go now did you?" He said chuckling.

"No but it was worth a go." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Buffy sat and watched them she envied Cordy and Angel, she wanted what they had maybe if they got him back they could work on their friendship and then maybe more. He would have to get sick of the ex-may queen eventually.

"So will you?" He brought his head closer to hers, his lips just barely touching hers but she didn't pull away.

Her tongue licked her dry lips and accidentally brushed against his and she heard a hiss from him. "Will I what?" She asked trying to concentrate what was it about him that made women forget who they were. Angel had it to but he didn't have the attitude, the confidence like Angelus did he used what he had Angel just hid away from it.

"Come Cordy, will you come for me?" With that he grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her the last couple of inches so their bodies were flush against each other and he attacked her lips with fury and with unbridled passion. She responded with out thinking it was Angel's mouth, his face, his hands, his body, and his erection. When she felt it pulse against her stomach she pulled back and wiped her mouth.

"Angelus you are not Angel doesn't think you can have everything he could. I love him, I want him not you."

Angelus put his head back and roared grabbing Cordy by the throat he slammed her against the wall. He pushed his body hard against hers.

"You'll want me, you'll beg me to fuck you and you'll scream Angelus not Angel, he's not coming back babe and you will be mine forever remember that."

The door of the bedroom opened and in walked a vampire Angelus nodded at him; the man came slowly towards them. Cordy looked at Angelus and then towards the small vampire coming towards her and she noticed in his hands was a needle.

"NOOOOO" she screamed and tried to move away but Angelus just pushed his body harder against hers and she was pushed against the wall, but she still struggled she had to get away. Angelus groaned as her body writhed against his, her fear was like perfume, he leant forward and licked her neck she tasted just as her remembered.

Cordy froze as she felt the cold tongue against her neck, what was the use in struggling? There was no escape for her she stared into his face hoping that she would see the man, the vampire she loved but he was gone, she felt a prick in her arm tears fell from her eyes she was truly lost and truly alone now, he had her.

Buffy started to struggle as she watched Cordy's body collapse Angelus caught her easy. She tried to scream and shout through her gag.

"Now don't worry about her Buff I am going to take such good care of her." He turned to the vampire who stood waiting for his next orders. "Keep an eye on them while I change, don't touch her." He pointed to Cordy. "If you are really good I might let you have the blonde."

The slayers eyes widened and then they threw daggers at Angelus.

He just laughed and grabbed his clothes to change.

Cordy felt like she had been run over by a truck her eyes were heavy and she just managed to opened them, she was laying on something hard and uncomfortable but at least she had a pillow. She managed to open her eyes completely and focus on where she was. Cordy sat up quickly forgetting the pain in her head.

"Oh my god." She muttered.

"Not quite." Angelus said with a sexy smirk. "Shall we continue?"

He waved his arm around and she knew what was going through his mind. What did he truly want with her? Had she made the biggest mistake by coming here alone?

She breathed deeply as long as her friends and her family remained safe then that was fine with her. Please let them be safe and let them understand why I did what I had to?


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Cordy clambered to her feet frantically looking around as she backed to the wall, she looked around and saw the small cage she was in, the bars seemed to close in on her, her heart pounded, her breathing was shallow and she felt like she was going to pass out. Then she heard a deep masculine and sensuous chuckle and she turned to the stairs, this brought back memories that weren't hers and standing there in black tight leather trousers and a silk blood red shirt which was completely open, showing his muscular chest her eyes finally moved up and met the dark erotic eyes of Angelus.

"Nothing like a bit of role-playing huh Cordy?" Angelus said to her silkily as he rubbed his hand up and down his chest and briefly flicking his fingers of his nipples that hardened in response.

"What do you want from me Angelus?" She asked happy that her voice sounded firm but knowing that he could sense the fear from her, Cordy was surprised he hadn't choked on it yet.

"You promised me something." He eyed her up and down and mentally stripping of each piece of her clothing so very slowly and Angelus couldn't wait to try it in reality.

"It wasn't me, I was taken over." She tried to explain desperately.

"Semantics, you think I care. I was offered your body and I plan to have it. I know you want me I can smell it, I can smell the need, the desire, I know you are wet and it is all for me. You nipples harden when I am near you."

He walked around the bars running his fingers across them and then he stopped grabbed two of the bars that were next to each other and placed his head as far through them as he could and stared at her and he slowly licked his lips.

"I don't want you, it's Angel I love and him I want you just because you both wear the same face, never mistake that any arousal or attraction you sense is for you because it isn't" She told him coolly anger getting the better of her.

Angelus eyes flashed with anger and he bashed his hand against the bars making them rattle, Cordy jumped in fear, her heart starting to pound louder and louder.

"I think that you are misunderstanding something, I'm not giving you a choice, you will be mine and you will scream my name Angelus not his, I will pound into you over and over again until we are one, I'll make it so all you ever think about is me and begging me to take you again and again until its too much but I will carry on. We will walk side by side in the night, killing the sheep of this world as they cross our paths, they thought Darla, Dru, Spike and me caused a path of destruction that'll be nothing compared to what you and I will do for an eternity." He grinned as her face paled.

"Angelus you can't turn me, and I won't willingly slaughter people like that, I only take immortals heads because I have no choice." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"I thought about what it would be like to turn you and us drinking the blood of our innocents together that sweet life force flowing down our throats, the energy surging through our bodies, the ecstasy, the thrill of the chase and then the capture." He carried walking around the two sides of the cage his hand running along the bars again as he walked, his face covered in sexual pleasure at the thoughts of what he and a vampire Cordelia could do. "We turn to each other our mouths covered in blood and we come together licking and tasting."

Cordy watched him her face contorted in horror she could see how this was turning him on by the bulge in his leather trousers and his nipples were still hard, she knew what he was going to do to her but it was still Angel, he was in there somewhere and when they got his soul back he was going to remember this, and she wanted to make sure whatever happened it wasn't going to be rape and in her mind it wasn't going to be with Angelus and they could finally finish what they started at the ballet. This maybe the only chance she ever got to feel Angel hard inside of her. She hoped that her best friend would understand.

Angelus ran his other hand down to his trousers and squeezed his erection through the black leather.

"You are delusional?" Cordy muttered and she could feel the heat of his gaze on her. "Well as sick and twisted as that fantasy is, it ain't gonna happen, hello immortal."

"You will be by my side. I have been practicing, I can torture you over and over again see what causes you most pain and then you die and once you are back, healed I can start all over again and we have a very veeerryyy long time for you to come to my way of thinking, and I like having you warm, your blood running through your veins." He licked his lips. "Your taste the sweetest thing ever and my own eternal source."

Cordy mind stopped Methos, he had been torturing her friend over and over again. Tears formed in her eyes she tried to hold them back but one managed to escape.

Angelus smirked he could see the mental torment she was going through at the thought of 'her friend' being tortured, maybe he would get him brought down here when he was next tortured so she could see what the vampire had been doing to him.

"Let him go, let Buffy go. You have me!" She begged him; whatever she had to go through would be better than letting the two of them suffer.

"Do you really think I would let my toys go?" Angelus asked her incredulously. "The immortal isn't broken yet, he is stubborn and when he does break I will let you kill him, take his head imagine all that power you could have?" He watched as she shook her head. "Buffy, what to do with the slayer, I don't really want another one along so maybe I'll lock her away but first I think I might let her watch you and I together. She wants me so badly I can taste it and what to do with Dawnie." The vampire said slowly.

Cordy's mouth opened in surprise and now she knew how he had managed to catch Buffy, he had kidnapped her little sister.

"You haven't hurt her or you know anything have you?" Cordy whispered her heart plunging and her mind begging please let Dawn be unhurt oh god he wouldn't.

"No I haven't hurt her, yet. I just told her I would if she didn't do what I tell her, when I tell her. I only want you Cordelia my body aches for you, the soul has yearned you for a while, he watched you, his fingers itched to reach out and touch you, all his dreams where about you, making love to you all over the hotel in every conceivable position. I saw how cruel you were, how you turned away from him and ran back into the arms of your Pylean hero, you broke his heart. That was when I knew that you and I side by side." His voice silky as he eyed her up and down taking in as much as he could while she was fully clothed he couldn't wait until his eyes feasted upon her naked flesh.

Cordy felt her body shiver in anticipation at the gaze he was giving her and then a thought occurred to her. "Why me Angelus? Why not Buffy or a million other girls that you could change and be by your side? You don't love me."

"You're mine, I own you. No one else will ever touch you again, you will think and dream of only me." He growled possessively. "Enough of talking." He opened the cage and stalked in.

Cordy couldn't move any further back she was already against the wall, she tried to hide in the shadows knowing that it wouldn't do her any good. Then in a blink of an eye she was in Angelus' arms, he held her tightly and lowered his mouth to hers and forced her lips apart, his tongue dove inside and tasted her.

The brunette groaned deep in her chest, she missed Angel, she hadn't seen him in so long and she started to kiss him back as passionately as he was her. She fought him each step of the way and wouldn't let him stay in control. He pushed his hips hard against her, his erection painfully hard, all the build up that Angel had for this woman, all the yearning, the need, the wants and the desires came flooding around him, one hand help her hip tightly and the other slowly slid up and underneath her top till it cupped her breast and rolled the nipple between his thumb and finger. She arched her back and pressed further into his hand wanting to feel more of his touch, wishing that it was Angel but knowing this was all that she was going to be able to get. She wanted him so much it hurt, tears formed in her eyes knowing that the seer was never going to be able to have this with the love of her life. She was an immortal but could they be around each other for a life time and not touch in the most intimate of ways, but on the other hand could they bare to be a apart from other. Cordy ran her hands up his naked chest and played with his nipples, one hand move round to his back and she scrapped her nails down his spine, she could feel his body react to he touch, she moved her hand lower and cupped his ass pulling him harder against her.

Angelus lowered his other hand to her trousers and slowly slipped it inside, his fingers along until they touched her clit, he rubbed it and a breathy moan escaper her lips. "Angel."

The vampire pulled his hands away and stared down at the woman that he had just held in his arms, she opened her hazel eyes full of desire. He growled and gripped her arms tightly.

"I am not the soul never forget that!" With that he vamped out and pulled her into a bruising kiss.

"Hey." Said a familiar voice.

Angelus turned and the last thing he saw was a fist coming at him, and as he fell into the darkness of unconsciousness he could hear a battle raging below and his mind screamed. It's my time, you can't win, MINE!!!!!!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Angelus groaned and shook his head trying to clear it, he tried to move his hand up to his aching head but it was stuck he couldn't move it. The vampire opened his eyes and blinked as they bright light caused a pain shooting through his skull. He looked down at his body and it was wrapped tightly. The vampire looked around he could see that he was still in the basement of the hotel. When he got out of this he was going to rip their hearts out with his bare hands? He relaxed his muscles and took note of his predicament. His shirt pushed down to the side and the chains dug into the naked flesh of his firm muscular chest, his washboard stomach, tight across his hips and groan. He tried to move again but the chains dug into his genitals, he groaned at the friction it was causing and he could feel the start of an erection. Angelus always did find a little bit of pain a turn on, the chains continued down across his strong thighs, calves and then wrapped across his ankles.

Angelus looked up and the first thing he saw was Faith. A smirked crossed his face as he stared at the slayer.

"Faithy babe long time. So how was prison, make any friends. How was the girl on girl action maybe you could recreate it for me. You and Cordy now that would be hot." Angelus' voice was deep. "So where is my well stacked seer."

"I'm here." Cordy said her controlling the tremor in her voice.

Angelus gaze roamed her body and he licked his lips, his eyes glittered with hunger, his body tightened with need, he was becoming harder. He wanted to own her, to hurt her, to possess her and now every inch of her body. He growled deep within his chest, it rumbled against the chains. He smirked as he smelt her arousal he could sense the blood pounding through her veins, his mouth was dry with need, Angelus wanted to taste it desperately, he wanted to feel run down his throat. He felt like a man dying of thirst in the middle of the desert and she was his oasis to drink from.

Cordy tried to stop her body's reaction but she couldn't, the way his gaze screamed out that he wanted her. She wanted to run her hands over his body her fingers itched to touch his chest. The seer wanted to strip the rest of his clothes of that magnificent body he was a work of art, she wanted to strip her own clothes of and watch him harden just looking at her. She wanted to please herself, make herself cum while he watched.

Brown eyes and Hazel ones locked on each other, they couldn't see anyone else, and volumes were spoken just with their eyes. The desire they had for each other choked everyone else in the room.

Faith watched them she frowned she had seen how Buffy had looked and she recognised the look of arousal so the slayer thought that Angelus had 'played' with her but it seemed Angelus didn't have eyes for anyone else except Cordelia. The brunette slayer smirked no wonder Buffy was pissed of in all those years she never thought Angel would move on and he had to Cordelia and so had Angelus.

*****

Wes sat downstairs in the hotel surrounded by books after the whole Jasmine thing Angel didn't seemed interested in getting his curse lifted when there was no risk of loosing it because Cordelia was in a coma and then she died. His eyes welled up but he fought the tears back. With everything that had happened they had not been able to welcome Cordy back properly and her and Angel still were not together.

It wasn't fair the two of them had difficulty after difficulty, problem after problem and yet they still managed to find their way back to each other even death couldn't separate them and it was time someone gave them a break.

So here the ex-watcher was reading through books about Angel's curse he was looking a) for a way to restore it and b) a way to keep it in him and something to stop him coming back so Cordy and Angel could get as happy as they could with no fear of a sadistic killer coming back.

"I think I've found it." Wesley mumbled and leant forward as he began to decipher it. "Oh you have got to be kidding me." Was it worth the risk? But most importantly was it going to work?

*****

Buffy ran to her room as soon as she was released and jumped in the shower cleaning away the blood from her face and trying to get rid if the aching need the had settled in her body and the need was for one man only, one vampire Angel. She knew it wasn't Angelus she was attracted to he just had the same face. She dried herself roughly and headed back out into the bedroom and there sitting on the bed was Willow watching her patiently.

"Are you ok Buffy?" Willow asked her voice soft.

The blonde slayer couldn't take it anymore and burst into tears and in the blink of an eye Willow was at her side and wrapping her arms around her friend. It seemed as if they had stood there for an eternity and slowly Buffy's sobs subsided and she pulled away wiping her face dry.

The redhead witch led her to the bed and they both sat down and Willow waited for Buffy to start talking.

"I don't know what is wrong with me every time I see Angel I want to reach out to him, to hold him, to touch him. I want him to do the same to me I also want him to." She stopped in embarrassment. "I want him to take me easy and slow, hard and fast I don't care my body is screaming out for him he's like an addiction and I need a fix. Why is this happening to me?"

Willow looked at her sympathetically. "Buffy you have been through a lot, we all have we deal with things in different ways. You have died twice, you lost your mum, you lost Angel, and you thought Spike had died." The witch held her hand and stopped Buffy from interrupting her. "And now you are not the only slayer in the world and there is no more Hellmouth. You have to remember that you only slept with Angel once and he was your first love. It makes sense that you want to go back to be able to be with him. It took Angel 250 years to fall in love with someone and you thought that you were going to have his love for a long time and in 5 years he had grown and changed more than he had with you and he had fallen in love with that very person that change him and it happened to be a woman you were never friends with."

"It makes me sound so selfish." Buffy whispered guilt eating away at her.

"We all do selfish things Buffy, we can't help the way we feel it's what makes us human. Look at me after Tara died I tried to destroy the world because I couldn't deal with the pain. You just have to try and move forward Angel is never going to be yours he belongs to Cordy now."

*****

Downstairs in the lobby Wes waited for everyone to arrive he was pacing backwards and forwards. He couldn't believe what he had found and slowly in one's, two's or groups it was filled with the AI gang, apart from Angel, the Scoobies, the Immortals and Faith.

Cordy stared at Wes taping her foot impatiently. "Well?" She finally asked, her gaze landed on Methos and she smiled at him, they sat and talked while Angelus was unconscious and he told her a little bit about what happened but she knew he was hiding some things Cordy wasn't going to push him and really she didn't want to know.

"I've found a way to get Angel's soul back and secure it so no happiness clause." Wes told them.

Cordy smiled a big grin at them but she saw the look on her friends face and her eyes narrowed. "There's a catch and I bet it's a big one. Come on Wes spit it out already, some of you could die of old age by the time we can actually help him."

The all leant forward as Wes told them what they had to do.

*****

Angelus groaned as he woke up again. He growled. "Fuck they knocked me out again." Then it came back to him Wes had walked in with a tranquilliser gun and shot him. What the hell were they planning?

The vampire looked around well he was alone, still chained and naked. He paused for a moment. "Why am I naked?" He asked himself he was definitely confused. The door opened and he knew who it was, he could smell her. "Cordy so what is the plan?" He asked and watched as her gaze moved from his face past his chest, his stomach and finally to his groin, the heat of her gaze stirred him and became harder and harder, his throbbing erection ached for her, to be inside her.

Angelus watched her face as she took in all of his body and then her eyes rose to meet his, her face was flushed with arousal and he thought he had never seen her look sexier. She ran her hands through her and slowly lowered them down her body and in the back of his mind he wondered why she was wearing a robe, but his gaze followed her hands and watched as the untied the belt and she slid it off her shoulders and it landed on the floor.

Angelus started to struggle with the chains. "RELEASE ME!" He roared.

Cordelia sauntered towards him her hips swaying seductively. "I like you chained up."

His gaze took in every detail of her heavenly body, he wanted to taste her, touch her but he couldn't he was at her mercy and if this carried on like this he didn't mind, he hadn't been this turned on for such a long time. He didn't think he could get any harder but he was wrong his erection was throbbing so hard now it was painful which turned him on more and more and it was getting more exciting every second. Angelus watched and waited to see what she was going to do next. He knew that there was plan somewhere but for the un-life of him he couldn't see it and if he got to fuck her he didn't care as long as he was buried within that tight body of hers and feel her pulsing around his shaft.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Cordelia stood staring at the naked, erect Angel that is who he was in her mind. His sculptured body, his muscles moving beneath his skin reacting to the stimuli around him. She couldn't drag her eyes away from him, he was just delicious, and mouth watering and she wondered if he tasted just as good. Cordy blushed at the way her thoughts were going she had never thought like this for another man, she had never wanted anyone as desperately as she wanted Angel, she wanted to feel his body beneath hers screaming each others names when they came, wrapped in each others arms whispering words of love.

Angelus lay there growls emanating from his chest, her arousal filled his senses, he dug his nails into his palms and he stared at her hungrily, desperate to be inside her. He watched her as her gaze ate every detail of his firm body. The vampire could feel the embarrassment of the ex-cheerleader, but also the need. He wished she would walk to him, unchain him and then the vampire would show her how a real vampire took a woman.

Cordy straightened her shoulders and her breasts stuck out, her nipples hard with need, she watched as Angelus licked his lips, he wanted to hold those beautiful breasts, he wanted to latch on to those nipples and suck and tease. He wanted to explore every inch of her skin finding out if each area had a different taste.

The naked brunette walked forward placing one foot in front of the other, swaying her hips from side to side as she walked and finally she stood at his feet, she placed one hand on his ankle and slid it up his leg, past his knees and up his thigh feeling the muscles move beneath her hand as her hand ever so gently moved over his skin. Cordy walked until she as at his waist and she raised her hand and held it just above his straining erection.

"Fucking touch me already woman. I'm going to slam you against the wall so hard wrap those gorgeous legs around my waist and I am going to pound into you so hard your whole body will feel it. I will bend you over the desk, looking at your sweet ass as I take you, I will watch as I disappear within your body, your scream my name over and over again, it will become to much, you'll beg me to stop but I won't I'll fuck you harder and faster." He growled at her.

Cordy closed her eyes and saw the warm eyes of Angel, his smile when he brought her food and told him she loved him, his strong but gentle arms that held her while she had a vision this was who she was going to make love to, the vampire that loved her, that risked so much for her.

She lowered her hand and until it touched the head of his erection and she squeezed, Angelus gasped, it had been so long they finally had got to this point and it was him, not Angel that got to thrust deep and hard inside the luscious body.

This maybe the only chance Cordelia got so she was going to enjoy it, she slowly moved her hand up and down his shaft her strokes strong and Angelus moved his hips as much as he could manage following in time with the movements of her hand, her eyes were still closed and she started to speed up the growls got deeper and louder.

Cordy opened her eyes and watched her hand move up and down his erection, it felt odd, it felt as if she was not the one controlling her hand. She finally moved her eyes to meet up with his; those brown eyes seemed to stare straight into her very soul.

She stopped moving her hand and with her eyes still staring into his she lowered her head until her mouth touched the head, she licked around the top and ran her tongue up and down the veins, she could feel Angel's body shudder in reaction. She opened her mouth wide and took as much in as she could, she moved her head up and down, sucking as she moved, she could feel him straining wanting to push more of himself inside of her mouth, to push himself deeper into her throat. Then all of a sudden she released him with a pop.

"What the fuck, don't stop bitch." Angelus was so close he wanted to come and wanted to come hard.

Cordy smiled evilly at him she was in control and she could do whatever she wanted to, but she was wet and her body throbbed ached for him. The brunette climbed onto the table and straddled him, her centre just above his erection. She took hold of it and ever so slowly inch-by-inch she lowered her self onto him, feeling him deep within her. Cordy had never felt this full this complete. As soon as he was completely encased within her they both groaned.

She laid her hands on his chest, his muscles convulsed. She pushed herself up she need to feel him deep within her and just as the tip was the only thing left in her she slammed down hard, over and over again harder and harder, faster and faster more and more, sweat pouring of her.

Angelus cursed her name demanding that he be released and he would show her how it was supposed to be, his voice became deep and erotic whispering what he could do to her body but it was too much for him he need to touch her, he screamed and pulled at the chains and pulled them again and again until the chains snapped his hands moved to her breasts he squeezed them, he played with the nipples the got harder and harder.

The vampire sat up and took one of the nipples into his mouth sucking at them, running his tongue around them, her head arched back and pushing her mounds deeper into his hands and mouth, he sucked greedily as a baby feeding from his mother but he wanted more he needed more. Angelus pulled back and stared into her arousal-covered face.

"Oh god." Cordy groaned as she slammed harder down onto him she moved she needed the release she could feel her the tightening of her body. But it wasn't enough he gripped her waist hard, and used his strength to slam her harder and harder on his erection impaling her over and over again, Angelus pushed her deeper and deeper that they couldn't tell where they separated they were joined as one. He watched as every single emotion that crossed her face as she rode him and rode him hard.

"ANGEL." She screamed as she came hard and she kept moving up and down riding him, pushing him to the edge and as her internal muscles tightened around his organ he screamed.

Angelus vamped out it was too much for him the chains broke he pulled her down to him pushed her head back baring her neck and bit deeply into her drinking deeply it was a fountain an addiction and he could feel her life fade away until she died in his arms.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Angelus groaned with the force of his orgasm, opening his yellow eyes he stared down at the woman beneath him, her ripe body, he could feel himself hardening he couldn't wait for her to wake up, he didn't think he could ever get tired of taking her time and time again. He had vamped out when he came but his human features appeared leaving him looking like any other man.

His Cordelia was definitely a hell cat in bed, he could teach her so much the years to come were going to be exciting. A frown marred his handsome face. Why had she come to him? Why did she have sex with him? Something was going on, but what?

*****

A blonde tall elegant female slowly walked into the room, a bad lay down naked with a naked woman covering him, and chains littered the floor around the table they were on.

"Well, well, well it looks like someone had fun and I missed the party, damn." She snapped her fingers and grinned as the naked vampire sat up quickly cradling the brunette to his chest.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He growled.

Just then Cordy sucked in a breath and came back to life, gulping in air Angelus stared down at her, Amanda smiled at the distraction it hadn't been planned that way but whatever works. With the vampires gaze on the naked woman the blonde immortal raised a tranquilliser gun and pulled the trigger. Angelus looked up to late he was just in time to see the bullet come at him and enter his shoulder.

He looked around dazed. "Bitch." He muttered as he collapsed on the table dragging Cordy with him.

*****

Cordy paced the floor waiting for Angel to wake up; she hoped it was her vampire. After Amanda had knocked out Angelus she had wanted to stay and help the brunette. Cordy smiled at the look on the other immortals face when she came to help her. She had been straddling the vampire so some things the blonde woman could not see, thankfully. Cordy had dressed herself and then dressed Angel and waited then one by one everyone else joined them the AI gang, the Scoobies, the immortals and Lorne.

There was a groan from the table and everyone turned and stared and watched as Angel started to wake up. He looked around seeing all these eyes staring at him he started to feel self-conscious. Slowly the memories began to come back first of all one by one then as if it were a flood they all came rushing through all the things he had done and said, the things he had planned to do. His eyes fell on Cordy as she stood there nervously looking at him and all he think was how good he felt in her as she slammed down on him over and over again, as her breasts moved, how enticing she looked, her head thrown back as she screamed in ecstasy. His eyes darkened with arousal. Angel shook his head clear, how could she ever be near him again? How could she ever love him now? How could any of them be around him? He closed his eyes as the guilt swept through him.

Cordy watched as his face changed and she knew each look, especially the final one, guilt.

"Angel, sing?" She asked softly.

His eyes popped open as he looked at her.

"What?" Angel asked curiously.

"We need to know if it is you and if your soul is permanent." The brunette explained.

Angel opened his mouth and sang a few lines of a song and as he sang he stared at Cordy.

Only you have to power to move me  
and together we'll make the whole  
world move in sympathy  
but I could see before

only you have the power to move me  
take me hold me mould me  
change me and improve  
it's not funny any more

there was I wondering why  
every days a peer into the distance  
now with you the light is shining through  
you gave me life not just existence

only you have the power to move me  
and together we'll make the whole  
world move in sympathy  
only you have the power to move me

there was I wondering why  
every days a peer into the distance  
now with you the light is shining through  
you gave me life not just existence

only you have the power to move me  
and together we'll make the whole  
world move in sympathy  
bright' in up the darkest sky

if only you use the power to move me  
take me hold me mould me  
change me and improve me  
we can make it happen you and I

Lorne turned and looked at them a smile on his face. "It is our talk dark and broody one and no more probs with the happiness, he get as happy as he wants."

Every breathed deeply they had no more worries of Angelus if Angel had a moment of true happiness. It was a relief to have that of their minds.

Tears formed in Cordy's eyes as he sang to her, but as soon as it was finished he looked away she could still see the guilt etched in his features. She ran to his side and gently brushed the side of his face, he looked up at her and Cordy smiled sweetly at him as she started to undo the chains the held him captive.

"Angel." She whispered as he was released.

"I'm uhh I'm so sorry." He saw Buffy, Dawn, Methos and he looked at Cordy once more and ran out of the door up to his room.

Cordy looked around at the others and ran after him.

*****

Angel was curled up on his bed, his back was to the doors as the memories, and thoughts and dreams of Angelus ran through his mind. He choked trying to force the tears, the fear, the pain and the guilt back down but he couldn't, all the emotions overwhelmed him and the tears started to flow.

Cordy opened the door and stood there at the weeping vampire, her heart broke seeing all the pain he was going through. Kicking of her shoes as she walked she climbed on the bed next to him. Angel turned to look at her, she help out her arms and he collapsed in them. Both of them wishing that she could make it better but knowing that they had to work it through together.

*****

Everyone else sat in the lobby glancing up the stairs wondering what was going on up in Angel's room.

"So Angel is back for good then?" Xander muttered, he missed Anya but it did make him realise how much he loved and still did love Cordy and deep down he was hoping that they could have got together but there was no chance of that now, even Buffy no longer had a chance with Angel. They had both lost their first loves.

"Looks like." Buffy muttered, it was finally sinking in that Angel truly was over her and instead of feeling bad it felt as if a weight had been lifted of her shoulders, she would always love him and she may never be totally over him but she had a closing on that part of her life, maybe this meant she could look forward and find someone for her.

"Are you ok Buffy?" Dawn asked quietly hoping her sister was not hurting too much.

"Actually I am, I'm good. I feel better." The blonde slayer smiled a big grin she felt free.

Wes looked around at the group of people, ones that would never have met under normal circumstances.

"I think it's time we all get sleep." Wes told them all, since this had happened none of them had any rest at all and he didn't know about the others but he was exhausted.

*****

Angel opened his eyes and laying in his arms was Cordy, he never thought that this would happen after everything he done and what had happened to her. He brushed some hair away from her face, the brunette mumbled in her sleep and snuggled deeper into his chest. The vampire wrapped his arms tighter around her, hoping and praying that they could get through this.

The corner of his eyes caught her gaping top showing just a glimpse of her breasts, his had desperately wanted to touch them, but he had already taken advantage of her once. He closed his eyes and a fantasy of Angelus' came into his mind, the vampire slamming her against the wall in game face, her eyes wide with fear as he took her hard, pounding to her body watching her writhe and scream with each powerful thrust.

His eyes flew open Angel tried to move away from the sleeping woman afraid of what he might do to her.

"Angel?" She whispered slowly becoming more and more awake.

"Cordy I can't. I might hurt you." He stuttered.

"You won't Angel." Cordy said her eyes shining with love as she stroked his cheek, he leaned into her hand.

"The things in my mind, the things my demon wants to do with you." His voice tremored.

"Well when you are ready tell me you never know I might want to do it with you too. I'll never judge you Angel you are a vampire, I will never turn away in disgust, I may say no but you may say no to me sometimes." The brunette laughed.

Angel had missed her laugh, her light and he laughed to. "When do I say no to you and when do you listen."

"I listen, I may not do what you say but I do listen." She told him haughtily but the light in her eyes showed that she was joking. "Now that you are permanent soul boy you can always go back to Buffy."

"You don't mean that and you know I don't want to." He paused for a moment and looked at her. "But you can tell me one thing how? How is my soul permanent and how did you get rid of Angelus? Because his last memories are of coming inside of you." Angel watched as Cordy blushed. "And then being tranquillised by Amanda."

Cordy moved closer to Angel, they had slid apart as he had his panic attack and she laid on his chest her hair standing out against his pale skin. She felt him tense up slightly and she knew that they were going to have a long talk about Angelus and what he was seeing in his mind.

"Well it was Wesley who found it and if yours truly wasn't around it would have been doubtful that we would have got you back. Well it seems that there was this potion that could give your soul back permanently." She told him.

"Why didn't Giles know about this?" Angel asked.

"Maybe he did and maybe he didn't but it wouldn't have done him or you any good at that point." She laid her fingers on his mouth to keep him quiet as she spoke. "Ok it easy and to the point and none of the Wes waffle. There was a potion that we gave you after you were knocked out, for it to kick in you had to have a moment of perfect happiness as Angelus, which since you are here I am guessing that happened, but after the." She waved her hands around vaguely. "Happiness bit, you had to bite and drain someone or thing that had strong blood, normal human wouldn't do it and you had to drain them till they were dead, which is a good thing that I'm an immortal really and when you were tranquillised we just added the last of the potion and voila. Angel back and soulful." She said with a grin.

"So you slept with Angelus to get me back." He frowned at her, not sure if he liked that idea.

Cordy hit him on his naked chest. "I slept with you, YOU. Angelus, the demon is a part of you and I love all of you demon and human, but this is the one I want to spend my time with, the part that I fell in love with."

Angel looked her in disbelief how could this amazing woman love every part of him good and bad, she had already forgiven himself for so many things how could he be so lucky how could she forgive him what he had done to his friends, how could he forgive himself.

"Cordy I don't think, maybe you should go with the immortals." He said looking away from her not willing to see the pain and hurt in her eyes.

"Oh no you don't buster, we went through this before you and I are staying here and talking about this, so start talking already." Cordy said with determination in her voice.

Angel looked up at her, her hand was on her hip and she was tapping her nails against her side.

"What do you want to talk about?" He muttered trying to avoid any real conversation.

"Ok let's start of with what Angelus dreams of doing to me, once we get that out the way we will go onto the rest but that seems to bother you the most, that we can't go forward because you are afraid of what you might do to me. So tell me and tell me now."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Angel pulled away as he looked at the dark beauty that lay in his bed, frowning he opened his mouth and then closed it again, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath that he didn't need but that was the wrong thing to do as his lids slid shut it seemed to open the door on the fantasies that had run around Angelus' mind and they all came rushing back, he could feel himself harden. The vampire's eyes flew open and down to a pair of hazel ones that were staring back inquisitively.

Cordy opened her mouth to speak but Angel gently placed to fingers over her lips and then he softly traced the outline, his gaze was riveted to what his fingers were doing, and he was getting harder as her soft breaths fell on to the cold skin of his hand. He could hear her heartbeat start to race and the smell of arousal.

Cordy reached up and took hold of his wrist and placed soft kisses on his fingertips, she lay down on the bed and settled herself, placing his hand over her heart Angel followed her down and laid his head next to hers.

"Tell me." She whispered. "I love you Angel and want to be with you, so please tell me."

He nodded his head and stared deep into her eyes and opened his heart completely to her, he was going to tell her things that he never had told anyone before and he prayed that she wouldn't run away from him afterwards.

"I love you to Cordy." He paused not knowing how to start, or where to start."

"Close your eyes Angel and just tell me what you see." She urged him.

The vampire closed his eyes and he opened his mouth to tell her what he saw. "You have just walked into the lobby, your long legs bare, a short skirt coming down to your thighs, you are wearing a tight, stretchy top that are covering your breasts."

Cordy's breathing shallowed a little and she watched as one had slid under her nightshirt and started to massage a breast.

Angel could feel the heat from her body through his hand, her heat seemed to run up from his arm and start to warm his entire being he wanted to open his eyes but if he looked at her he would not be able to continue with what Angelus' wants, what a part of him wants, that was the hardest thing to deal with.

"I see you and want you so much, so desperately, my mind screams that you are teasing me, that you know what you do to me and I can't wait not anymore and it doesn't matter if you don't want me back I am going to take you and there'll be no stopping me. I stalk to where you have just walked in, confusion is written in your beautiful eyes but that is not what I want, I want fear and lust. I pull you into my arms and kiss you hard, my hand reaches down and rips away your underwear, you struggle not sure what is going on." Angel talks his voice is deep and it seems to flow through her blood but Cordy noticed that he had used the word I and not Angelus' this was where his fear came from, Angelus was a part of who he was, it was the demon side and this is what the demon wanted to do to her.

Cordy's face is flush with desire as Angel rubs her nipple between it hardens under his ministrations, the brunette fidgets, the ache between her legs is becoming almost unbearable she needs her vampire to touch her, his voice is low deep and sexy, it is like silk being brushed over her skin, she wants to reach over take hold of it and wrap it around her body. His hand moves away from her breast, the seer groans in frustration but the hand doesn't move of her body and with gentle caress' he works his way down.

"I lift you up and slam you against the wall the noise echoes around the hotel, I wrap those long legs around my waist, your strong thighs against my sides, I reached down and unzip my trousers and pull out my cock, it is hard and throbbing, I need it to be buried in you, so deep inside we don't know where one of us starts and the other finishes. I need to pound myself into your tight channel I stare into your eyes there is fear there now; uncertainty and I can see the desire deep down within. I use my hand to put me at your entrance and then with a quick movement of my hips and my hands I impale you on my aching member."

Cordy's eyes were on Angel's hand as it worked its way under her trousers and her panties, his fingers slowly slid through her curls until it reached her nub, he twirled his finger around it, the brunette opened her legs a little wider she needed more, she wanted more.

"Your hands grip my shoulder's your nails digging into the skin, blood welling up from the small cuts, the pain is exquisite I want more, I need more, my hands grip your waist tightly. I raise you up so it is just my tip within you and I slam you down hard again, I do this over and over again, I slam your back against the wall again, you throw your head back in ecstasy, I can taste the want, the desire, the fear on my tongue it is so tangible, I lick my lips, I know what part of the fear is, what if someone walked in and saw us like this, saw me fucking you up against the wall, see how hard and fast I was pounding my shaft into you, how the small gasps come from your open mouth and you beg for more it isn't enough you want more, you want it even more harder and faster, you want to hear flesh hitting flesh." Angel growled deep within his chest.

Angel's hand twirled around the nub over and over again, Cordy's hips began to move she needed more. His fingers then slid to her opening, it was sopping wet with arousal, he slid one finger into her easily and slowly moved it in and out, but Cordy wanted more, she wanted to feel full, she wanted him throbbing inside of her. Angel added a second finger and then a third, he sped his hand up and Cordy was moving with him, panting trying to still focus on the erotic images his words were creating in her mind.

"I pull out of you and you groan in disappointment, I take hold of your arms and kneel on the floor, my thighs spread and facing the lobby door and I bring your body with my your back is pressed to my chest, you are straddled across my thighs and I slowly lower you onto my erection. Your body is open and naked for anyone to see if they walk through the door. You lean back so your head is against my shoulder; your hands are behind you and resting on my thighs as you push your self up and down. I run my hands over you breasts and I play with your nipples as you fuck yourself on my shaft, the rhythm is slow, so agonisingly slow, one hand tweaks your nipple and rubs gently around it, I pull away from that luscious globe and wet my finger in my mouth and then I twirl it around you nipple again and watch as it gets harder and harder with each soft movement and with out warning I pinch it hard, you moan loudly and start moving your body faster and faster as my other hand slides down and twirls around your clit, we both on the verge I can full your muscles tighten around me as you scream my name Angelus and I soon follow you over that cliff with my orgasm and I empty my cold seed inside of you." His voice was deep but strained he was so hard; he had never felt like this before.

Angel's fingers moved in and out of her, Cordy could feel her body tightening up the vampire moved his hand faster and faster until she screamed out his name.

"Angel!" She cried as her body shook from the aftermath of her orgasm.

The vampire finally opened his eyes they were almost black with desire and seemed to stare into her very soul; he stared down at the woman next to him, and the woman he loved. His fingers were still inside, still moving, softly and slowly watching as her body still writhed. His hand finally still and watched as her hazel orbs opened. They stared into each other's eyes and Angel brought his fingers to his mouth and licked her juices from them and watched as she groaned.

"Cordy." He whispered huskily need in his voice.

"I want you Angel. I need to feel you inside of me." She whispered against his lips as she kissed him.

Angel pushed her onto the bed and he lay between her parted legs. "This isn't going to last long not this time."

"It doesn't.." She never finished her sentence as he thrust inside of her. Cordy's head fell back against the pillow her face contorted in pleasure as Angel thrust slowly in and out of her. He grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist and it changed his angle so he was thrusting deep into her.

She cried out as he hit that pleasure spot deep within her, he could feel the change in her body as soon as he did. The vampire kept pounding at the spot over and over again Angel had to grip her hips because she started to thrash from side to side and he had to keep hold of her so he could keep hitting the same spot.

Her body clenched around his as she climaxed screaming his name, her body arched of the bed. He Angel pounded into her a few more times his thrusts becoming erratic, he could feel the shudder run through his body as he came with a roar, his head thrown back, perspiration covering their bodies and her body milking every last drop of him. He collapsed on the bed and rolled over so he was on his back he pulled Cordy into his arms and she rested her head on his chest. Her breathing heavy she was starting to calm doing from that mind-blowing orgasm she started to trace patterns on his chest with her fingertips.

"Are you ok?" Angel asked her.

The seer looked up at her champion with a you're kidding me right, look on her face.

"I'm better than all right and I can't wait until you tell me another one of your fantasies." She whispered Cordy call feel Angel trying to pull away. "Angel you stopped saying Angelus when you were talking about the fantasy you said I. Angelus is the demon within you these are your fantasies. I will tell you some things I don't want pain, no threesomes, I am never going to share you and you will never see any fear in my eyes so you can't have that but, well, anything else we'll see. We can tell each other our dreams and then discuss. I will never, NEVER, look at you with disgust."

Angel held her tightly to him afraid to let her go, he knew that it was going to take a lot of work from him for the others to trust him again. He couldn't believe that this amazing woman in his arms had such forgiveness that she accepted him back straight away and now there wasn't a chance that Angelus would be back, that ghost had finally been laid to rest.

"Everything will be all right we are together and they'll trust you again." She mumbled as she fell asleep.

Together forever he smiled at the thought she was immortal and he would only grow old of he had his shanshu if not they truly had an eternity together. With Darla when he was Angelus he could never imagine being with just her forever, but with Cordy he couldn't not imagine being with her forever. He was truly and blissfully happy.

*****

The Scoobies, the immortals and the AI gang smiled as they looked up at the clock and seen how long they had been up their together. They knew how hard it would be for Angel to come down here as himself, they AI's had already forgiven him, so had the Scoobies they had all met Angelus before and of course when Willow changed they forgave her, they were use to it and they were glad that the sadistic monster would never be back.

Buffy smiled sadly at the stairs and said goodbye to the love of her past. Spike walked over to her and took hold of her hand. The blonde looked at him questiongly.

"Maybe we could be friends, I mean true friends, no games, no using each other and we'll go from there and if it works out and we'll really lucky we'll have something like that." Spike nodded up towards the stairs indicating where Cordelia and Angel where.

Everyone knew that it wouldn't be easy, that there would be a lot of ups and downs but they also knew that they would get through it together. A lot of them in this room had done things that they weren't proud of, but someone had forgiven them and it was just there turn to do the same.

Methos stood up he knew what it was like to be evil and he still had killed, tortured and raped more people than Angelus ever could, it was going to be hard to be in the same room as the vampire but he was old and wise he would deal and one day it would be easy to look at Angel and see the good man, the good vampire that everyone else seemed to see and he would do it for Cordelia

"Tell Cordy we'll be back tomorrow night. I think we should all get to know each other, we're her friends and so are you guys." Methos told them and everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to get some rest and maybe I could get to know some of you for the first time and get to know Wes, Angel and Cordelia all over again." The blonde slayer knew it would be hard but she was willing to give it a go, it was hard to find friends who understood what they went through.

Tomorrow looked like it was going to be a brighter day and it was getting better with each second. The three groups looked at each other and smiled it looked as if the families were going to get bigger.

THE END


End file.
